Quantum 2point0
by Zach Peters
Summary: Kyle Myers aka Quantum Ranger has reunited with his family while Blackland has used his Mirage drug to brainwash all alien citizens to serve him. Can SPD save the city and the world? New alternate ending made to coincide with Once a Ranger storyline.
1. Chapter 1

Quantum 2.0

By

Zach Peters

PROLOGUE

New Tech City, September 3rd, 2027

Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger looked at all the files of young hot shot cops, guards, grunts, marines, cadets, and volunteers he could find, but none of them seemed to fit the bill. He sighed and growled a little at the tension. It had been 2 years since Jack had left B-squad, and ever since he had, there was a huge hole in the team that no cadet has been able to fill.

"Commander Cruger, I realize no one can replace Jack, but it has been 2 years, and we need a 5th ranger for B-squad. You know it and I know it." Kat said, knowing why he was so upset.

He sighed a little.

"I'm aware of that Kat, but unless a veteran ranger is going to appear from out of nowhere, I can't see anyone taking his place." Cruger said.

He picked up the file on a soldier from the Silver Guardians, the name on the file read. K. Myers. Cruger, after reading the file, realized he may have found the answer to their dilemma.

Silver Hills, September 5th, 2027

Kyle Myers put his foot on the pedal a little more since he had just passed the sign on the highway Now Leaving Silver Hills. He knew it was going to be at least 30 minutes until he reached New Tech City, but since the news of his transfer from the Silver Guardians to S.P.D had not reached him until yesterday, he wanted to be ready.

_Calm down Kyle, no point showing up in the city looking for action_

Silver Hills had been his home since he was a child and it was going to be tough starting a new life in New Tech but duty calls. Kyle's mind drifted back to a week ago when he decided to pay old man Collins a visit to check up on him. Ever since his son took over control of Bio-Labs, Mr. Collins didn't have much to do and Kyle went to see him every now and then since it was impossible to see "Uncle Wes" anymore.

Kyle strolled in to Collins Manor and up to Mr. Collins room.

"Oh, Kyle, great to see you again." Mr. Collins said, turning around in his wheelchair. "I'm sorry Wes isn't here. He's very busy with his work."

Kyle sat on the couch nearby and ran his fingers through his black hair, his bangs hanging down a bit over his eyes.

"I guess you know why I'm here don't you?" He said to Mr. Collins, who nodded as he moved his wheelchair to his desk. "It was your 20th birthday last week and I didn't forget." He said. Kyle tapped his fingers on his thigh, a tad nervous about what was on Mr. Collins' mind. Ever since he was a kid, he had been told wild bedtime stories about mutants from the future and robots and how his son and Kyle's father saved the world from all of it.

"It's been a long time since I laid eyes on this, but I can't think of anyone else who needs this more than you." Mr. Collins said, looking for the item in question.

"Can I ask you something Mr. Collins?" Kyle said. Mr. Collins nodded as he searched through the many drawers.

"Is all that stuff about Uncle Wes and my father true? I know that today there are space aliens and evil robots and such, but are you sure you aren't going senile?"

Mr. Collins put something in his lap and wheeled his way to the couch. "Yes, it was true. Your father and my son were Power Rangers, just like the ones in Space Patrol Delta."

Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Now I **know **you are losing your mind. My dad was a Power Ranger? That's rich." He said.

"Your father wanted you to have this, but your mother wouldn't allow it. She thought when you became as reckless as him and go nuts." Mr. Collins said, holding up a metallic box.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You'll find out, when the time is right" He said, handing him the box. Kyle looked up after seeing what was inside. "What's so important about this piece of-

Kyle came out of his reminiscing when he swerved to avoid a car that suddenly stopped in the middle of the road. Kyle ran off-road and nearly into the bridge guard before hitting the brakes. When he got out of his red convertible he saw why they had stopped. About 15 to 20 cars scattered across the road with their doors opened stood there, no drivers or passengers around. No bodies or corpses or signs of a struggle.

Kyle scratched his head, baffled to why people would just leave their cars out here for no reason.

_Welcome to the other side_

Kyle got back into his car and drove on.

CH 1. ARRIVAL

Kyle pulled up to Delta Command base. He decided to go there first before settling in to his apartment. He took his transfer papers with him as he went inside and headed up to the front desk.

"I'm here to see the commander. I've just transferred from Silver Hills." Kyle asked the alien secretary. She gave him directions to the Command Center. He nodded and took the elevator to the specified floor.

_I knew aliens and humans got along but I've never seen so many all in one place before._

Kyle headed inside the Command Center and looked around, seeing all the computers and electronic equipment.

"May I help you?" A voice said.

Kyle turned around and saw a cat-like woman standing there. She wore a lab coat and held a clipboard. "I'm Dr. Kat Manx. What can I do for you?"

"Uh, I'm here to see Commander…" Kyle went to look at his paper.

"Cruger!" another voice said behind him. Kyle turned to see a giant humanoid dog standing behind him with his arms folded behind his back.

"I am Commander Doggie Cruger. What can I do for you?" Cruger asked him as Kyle took in how his boss was an alien.

"I'm uh, Kyle Myers, I'm a transfer from the Silver Guardians. Sorry I didn't get here sooner but it was sprung on me on such short notice." He said handing Cruger his papers. Cruger scanned them slowly. "You knew Wesley Collins? Owner of Bio-Labs and the Silver Guardians?" He asked Kyle.

He nodded. "He's like an uncle to me, he knew my parents before they disappeared a few years ago." Kyle explained. Cruger nodded. "I was told about your father and mother before you were transferred. I knew them, well actually their reputations preceded them."

Kyle didn't know what Cruger meant by that since his parents never talked about themselves much before, but he didn't question it.

"Let's get down to business than Cadet Myers. Your record shows that you have a tendency to defy orders and only fight the good fight. I respect that. Case in point, it says here you once went against orders to save your comrades from a burning building. However, I cannot appoint you to the to just yet. You will be appointed to C-squad for now. If you show improvement, you will be elevated to B-squad." Cruger explained.

Kyle nodded his head. "What about A-squad sir?" Cruger looked down and then back up at him. "There is no A-squad, it's a long story. In any case, you start out tomorrow morning. Dismissed." He said.

Kyle nodded. "Yes sir."

With that, Kyle made his way out of Delta Command base. On his way he saw the cadets training. "I left Silver Hills for grunt work?" He said to himself. Kyle sighed as he headed outside and back to his car, but before he could there came a scream not too far away. A pack of robotic soldiers made their way into town marching like automatons and attacking the nearest citizens.

_Robots…no way, this is not happening._

"No better time to be a hero" Kyle said, shrugging. He took a fighting stance and ran into the horde. He began fighting off the metal goons by himself.

"I wish I had my weapon." He muttered as he kicked on robot away and dodged the attack of another. They began to dog pile on him before some laser blasts knocked them away. Kyle looked up to see 4 cadets in grey suits run up with laser guns and began fighting off the robots like pros, with martial arts and laser blasts. The robots were turned to scrap metal in no time after they showed up. They holstered their blasters and checked the citizens to make sure no one was hurt.

"Are you alright?" The one with the red star on his coat asked. Kyle looked around for a second and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. What were those things?" he asked.

"Thos are called Mafbots." He said. The blue starred cadet ran up.

"Hey Sky, those Mafbots are a lot like the Krybots. Are you sure Broodwing didn't make them?" He asked.

"How could he? He's still in containment and so is Grumm. I think we're dealing with some new criminal mastermind." The yellow starred cadet said, walking up.

"How do you know so much about these things?" Kyle asked. The pink starred cadet joined them. "We get this all the time, its so repetitive." She said, messing with her hair.

"We're Power Rangers. Space Patrol Delta." Sky said, showing his badge. Kyle couldn't believe he was standing in front of the best of the best. "It's a real honor." He said. "I'm Kyle Myers, I just transferred to S.P.D. Commander Cruger put me on C-squad.

Sky nodded. "I can see why. We saw you fight back there. Oh, by the way, my name is Sky; this is Bridge, the Blue Ranger, Z, the Yellow Ranger, and Syd, the Pink Ranger." He added.

"Rangers, report to the Command Center." Kat said over their communicators. The rangers responded. "Sorry. Hope we meet again soon." Sky said. With that, the 4 rangers headed back inside.

Kyle shook his head in shock and headed back to his car.

_Strange first day…_

A huge spaceship in the deepest region of space, a pair of muscular alien twins walked down a corridor to a huge room. At the front sat a reptilian alien, who wore gold around his neck and smoked a cigar, like a mob boss.

"Lord Blackland, our robot scouts have been dismantled again by the humans." One of them said.

"Sssssss.P.D…" Boss Blackland said, his forked tongue sticking out. He heard how Emperor Grumm has been taken down by them 2 years ago.

"We must be cautioussss, and sssend down stronger warriorsss. You two, Urab and Bitel. Go to earth and ssssend them a messsssage." He slithered.

Urab and Bitel nodded and turned to leave.  
"Sssshow no mercy!!" Blackland shouted as they headed out. He turned in his chair and looked out the window into the darkness of space. "Ssssoon, the Earth will be our playground, and the Reptilia Family will run the galaxy."

He stood up and walked to the shelf nearby, admiring the multi-colored vials on the shelf.

"The Earth hassss all of this we'll ever need." He said, taking one of the vials out and downing the contents. He fell back in his chair, his reptile eyes dilating slowly, like a drug addict. He then started laughing uncontrollably like a mental patient as it echoed down the hall and through the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2. ACTIVATE

Kyle sat his bag down nearby the pullout couch of his one room apartment and took a seat. He ran his fingers down his tired eyes, feeling like he could sleep for days, reeling from one crazy event after another.

_This is the big leagues is it?_

Kyle dug through his duffel bag and pulled out the metal box Mr. Collins gave him yesterday and opened it. Inside was a wristband with a micro computer on it with seven random buttons facing every other direction.

"Seems like some piece of junk. This was my fathers?" Kyle said to himself as he toyed around and pressed the buttons, trying to find the ON button to whatever the thing was. After a few minutes he finally gave up trying to figure it out.

"I'll wear it as a memento for my dad." Kyle said, fastening the band around his wrist. Kyle pulled out the couch into bed form and flopped down on top, tired.

"Guess I'll turn in early." He said, yawning and soon falling asleep.

The next day Kyle drove back to Delta Command center. As he was driving to work he saw a humanoid alien with small tentacles on his face trying to mug a lady.

"Give me the money. I need my fix!"

"That's the line." Kyle said, screeching to a halt. He stepped out of the car and walked up to them.

"Hey octopus face, you got a problem?" Kyle shouted. The alien looked up at him and hissed. "You tell me human."

He fired his laser pistol at Kyle, who sidestepped the shot before kicking the gun out of his hands. Kyle caught it as it fell to Earth.

"I'll give you a 5 second head start. " Kyle said, narrowing his eyes. The alien thief turned and ran, dropping an empty glass tube from his pocket as he ran.

"Five!"

Kyle shot out the red cloth awning the crook ran under, netting him in it. He turned to the lady to make sure she was all right.

"Sorry about that." He said. She nodded to show she was okay as she walked across the street to the sidewalks until she was lost in the crowd. Kyle brought the tied up alien to the base and turned him over to the guards.

As he strolled in to the control room, Commander Cruger was waiting for him in his seat. "I heard you stopped a mugging. Nice work cadet Myers."

"Just doing my job sir." Kyle said, saluting. He turned to leave, but then he remembered the vial he found earlier and turned around.

"Commander Cruger, I found this on the mugger. Any idea what it is?" He asked, tossing it to Cruger, who caught it and examined it.

Cruger nodded "Hmmm, I've seen this before. A lot of the criminals we bring in have had these vials on them. It's called Mirage, and it's a very addictive substance to aliens. Kat has analyzed it and found nothing. No one knows where it's made or what it is made of." He explained.

"Terrific…" Kyle said, sighing.

After leaving the control room, Kyle walked by the bulletin board and noticed many of the flyers pinned up were about missing people. There had to be 20 or 30 all around the board. Kyle shook his head, shrugging it off.

After donning his S.P.D cadet uniform he headed out to the training ground where he saw B-squad training.

"Got room for one more?" Kyle asked.

Sky and Bridge looked at each other and then nodded to Kyle. He began sparring with the others when they began using their genetic powers. Each cadet that was chosen to be a ranger would be given a unique ability, or so Kyle heard. Sky made a force field with his hands to block their attacks. Z made two clones of herself to gang up on Syd.

"Time out!" Kyle shouted. "What, are you hazing the new guy just because he isn't one of you yet." He asked.

Sky stood upright. "Sorry cadet Myers, that's how we always practice." He said, as he looked down at his wrist, seeing a peculiar wristband fastened to Kyle's arm.

"What's that thing?" He asked.

Kyle held it up to give them a better look. "It's-"

Bridge looked at it "Interesting, I've never seen technology like this before. It reminds me of Sam's Omega Morpher." He noted.

Sky looked at it. "It reminds me of my father's-"

Before he could finish, the alarms in their badges went off. The four of them answered them. "What is it Commander?" Sky asked.

"Rangers, report to the Command Center immediately." Cruger said. The four nodded.

"Gotta go Kyle, see you around." Bridge said. With that the B-squad ran off. Kyle scratched his head while holding his cap in his hand. "I wonder why Sky has such an interest in this thing." He said, looking at the wristband.

The rangers ran inside to see what the matter was. "What's going on Commander?" Z asked. Cruger showed them the screen. It was two big reptilian monsters attacking the city. Kyle saw them inside and hid behind a wall, eavesdropping.

"We want the Power Rangers. Come out you fools." One of them shouted. The rangers looked at each other wondering who sent them.

"Let's give them what they want." Sky suggested. Cruger nodded as if in response.

"Ready?" Sky asked, holding up his Morpher. The rest did the same. "S.P.D Emergency!!" They shouted, morphing

Kyle came in after they left.

"Commander, permission to accompany the rangers." He asked. Cruger shook his head. "Denied. You are not ready for this kind of battle, you are still a C-squad cadet and I can't allow it." He said.

Kyle looked on the screen, he saw the same woman he saved earlier today was being attacked. He ran off without thinking. "Come back Myers!!! It's too dangerous." Cruger called out.

The rangers appeared in town in front of Urab and Bitel. "You wanted Power Rangers, and you got em." Sky said. "Rangers, we have a message for you from Blackland. He wants the Earth for himself." Urab said. The rangers unsheathe their strikers. "Not if we can help it." Bridge said. The rangers began to attack the monsters.

Kyle grabbed a parked patrol bike and headed down the street.

_I have to do something. _

He had to prove himself to Cruger and the B-squad that he was more than just a grunt. His mind flashed back to when Mr. Collins would tell Kyle about his father.

_Eric would spare no expense to prove himself to me and the others. He was my son's bitter rival as it were. He went the distance to become the leader of the Silver Guardians. Always showing off, being reckless and fighting like he had something to prove. I see a lot of him in you. I do miss him, and so does Wes._

Kyle shook his head as he sped to the scene of the crime.

The rangers were now dealing with a pack of Mafbots that were summoned by th aliens, but they tried focusing on Urab and Bitel. Sky tried both of his Delta blasters but they didn't even make a blemish. Urab sprayed acid from his mouth but Sky dodged just before the sidewalk concrete began to melt.

"Acid spit, you're kidding me right?" Bridge muttered, firing his blaster at Bitel, who swatted them away. The girls tried striking him from behind but his thick leathery hide protected him.

"This is nuts." Syd shouted. The rangers regrouped. Urab grabbed the young girl from before as the nearest hostage.

"Surrender rangers, or this one gets it." He slithered. The girl squirmed, trying to get away.

"Stand down guys." Sky ordered.

"Now, are you going to give up and take it like soldiers or else?" Bitel said, holding a forked spear.

The sound of a speeding cycle could be heard from behind the monsters. Kyle jumped off the bike and kicked both the monsters in the back.

"Who dares????" Urab said, turning around. Kyle took a defensive stance. "I won't let you hurt innocent people." He said.

"Cadet Myers, get back!!! What are you thinking?" Sky shouted. Kyle didn't listen as he started fighting off the Mafbots with his blaster and martial arts. "Five is better than four." Bridge decided, and jumped back into battle. The others nodded and did the same.

Kyle fired at Bitel, who swatted the shots away and smacked him to the ground. "Get up pathetic human." He barked at him. Kyle flipped up and went on the attack again. Bitel blasted Kyle into the wall with an electrical charge with his spear.

Kyle hit the concrete wall hard, smacking his arm on the side. He slid down the wall, not wanting to get up at first.

"Quantum controller activated." A voice said.

Kyle looked around. "Who said that?"

"Access ranger weaponry with voice identification." The voice said again. Kyle looked down and saw it was coming from his wristband. "This thing is…"

"Use voice activation command "Quantum Power"." The wristband said. Kyle held the wristband up to his head.

"Quantum Power?" Kyle asked it. The wristband began to glow a bright yellow, the digital command spelling out the word "FIRE" appeared on the small black panel. A huge explosion occurred around Kyle.

The rangers and the monsters looked up to see what happened. Out of the smoke and debris arose a new ranger in red with black armbands and dark outline on the collar.

Kyle looked down to see what he was wearing.

_This is WAY beyond weird…_


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3. HERITAGE

Kyle looked up to see what was around him. The other four rangers looked over at what happened to him.

"Where did he come from?" Bridge asked. "I thought Sky was the only red Ranger." Z said. "Is that Kyle the cadet?" Syd asked.

Kyle clenched his fist, ready to fight.

"Hey aliens, if you have anything to say to them, say to me first." He shouted. Bitel and Urab turned around to see Kyle as a ranger. "One more is no trouble, kill him!!" Bitel said, ordering the Mafbots to attack.

"Assessing strategy, use Quantum Defender." The voice said again from the Quantum Morpher.

Kyle pulled the laser gun from its holster. "Quantum Defender!!" He shouted, aiming and firing, sending the Mafbots to the ground in pieces.

"What's this do?" Kyle wondered, pushing a button on the side of the handle. The Quantum Defender straightened out into a sword.

"Nice!!" Kyle said, using it to slice and dice the robotic goons. Urab and Bitel turned their attention from the S.P.D rangers long enough to watch Kyle slaughter their troops.

"Who is this ranger, and where did he get this technology?" Urab shouted. Bitel's forked tongue slid out. "I wish I knew. Boss Blackland isn't going to like this." He said.

The rangers used the distraction to call RIC and form the Canine Cannon. "Hey reptiles!" Sky shouted, getting their attention. They turned around just as the rangers fired the cannon. Urab pushed Bitel into the blast and jumped away. Bitel took the blast head on and survived.

"You've gotta be **kidding** me!!!" Z shouted. Bitel got up and zapped them with his electro-spear, sending the rangers flying. The two reptilian monsters laughed.

"Get up you pathetic rangers." Urab shouted.

Kyle finished off the last Mafbot and ran at the two aliens, hitting Urab with sword.

"Not a scratch!" Kyle muttered. Urab and Bitel double teamed Kyle and sent him into the wall. He got up slowly and used his sword as a crutch. "Now I'm mad" He shouted. He held up his computer. "Computer, a little help here." Kyle asked.

"Use Freeze Strike mode to defeat your enemy." The computer voice said  
again.

"Got it! Quantum Defender, Freeze Strike mode." Kyle said, holding the sword out, the blade glowing a bright blue. He ran at Bitel, who stabbed at Kyle, who used the spear's head as a springboard and slashed Bitel horizontally.

Bitel fell over and exploded.

Kyle turned around and held his sword up. "Who's next?"

Urab backed up. "You'll pay for this, rangers!!! My boss is going to have your bloody helmets as trophies! You'll see!!" He shouted, and with that he disappeared.

Kyle reverted his sword back to gun mode and holstered it.

The other rangers approached him slowly, not expecting what he would do next.

Kyle turned around in excitement. "That was freaking awesome!!! I love being a ranger. The rush, the adrenaline, the thrill of battle. No wonder Mr. Collins told me those exciting stories." He said.

Sky grabbed Kyle. "You idiot, you killed our only lead to the big cheese. We do not execute aliens, we confine them and put them away where they can't harm anyone."

Kyle pushed him away. "Look, I didn't come here for a lecture on being a boy scout. I came here to fight crime and help people, and like it or not I just saved the day. Sorry to steal your glory, jerk." He shouted back.

The S.P.D rangers communicators went off. Sky answered his. "Go for Sky."

"Rangers, well done. Report back to the base, and bring cadet Myers with you." Cruger ordered.

"We're on our way." He replied. Kyle gulped a little, thinking that Cruger was gonna chew him out, literally, with his teeth.

Back at Delta Command, Cruger was indeed reading Kyle the riot act.

"You defied your superior and stole a vehicle. What you did was reckless, careless, and totally irresponsible."

Kyle expected to get jail time for what he did.

"You impressed me." Cruger said. Kyle blinked at that. "I what?" He asked. Cruger began to pace around his chair.

"I know about your father Kyle. His ranger battles were legendary. He and Mr. Wesley Collins were a big part in the formation of S.P.D." He explained.

Kyle nodded. "I remember. Wes took charge of Bio-Labs, who designed the first weapons for S.P.D. The R&D team found ways to utilize his Morpher to make ranger technology for this millennium." He said.

Cruger found footage of Eric fighting in the archives. Kyle looked at his father defeating a mutant named Brickneck. Kyle held his wristband close, suddenly feeling a weight of burden fall on him.

His father was one of the best rangers in history, and now his shadow loomed over Kyle like a hangman's noose. He saw Eric later fighting alongside a blonde girl in a yellow vest. Kyle's eyes widened.

_Mom….does this mean both my parents were Rangers???_

"I see your father left you a gift." Cruger said, pointing to the Morpher on Kyle's wrist. Kyle looked back at him. "I should've asked first before using this, but if I didn't the aliens would've killed us." He explained.

Cruger nodded. "I think you did the right thing. I'm still disappointed in the execution of an alien, but I think I know how to fix this." He said.

"How?" Kyle asked.

"Cadet Myers, how would you feel like joining the ranks of B-squad Power Rangers?" He asked.

Kyle felt a rush of blood to his heart at the sound of that.

"It would be an honor, sir." He said. Cruger held his hand out. "Welcome aboard Kyle Myers."

Kyle shook his hand slowly, knowing his life was about to change forever.

_What have I started…_

Heading home to his apartment to gather his things, Kyle began to reminisce about being a kid and how his mother was around but never his father.

Kyle watched TV while Taylor was on her phone with Eric.

"Can't you make it home tonight? Kyle really wants to spend time with you." She said.

Eric spoke into the headset. "I'm sorry Taylor, but Wes and I have to stop a terrorist attack in the city. We think they may have the mayor hostage." He said.

Taylor sighed. "I left the Air Force to look after our son and you can't spend any time with him? Are you avoiding him, or are you just afraid to be a parent?" She asked.

"I want to be with you and Kyle at home, but-"

Taylor cut in. "But things just keep coming up at the last second, right? When you get home, we need to talk." She said, hanging up on him in anger.

Kyle looked up at Taylor. "Is Dad coming home soon?" he asked. Taylor looked down at him. "Soon Kyle, I hope." She said, reassuring him.

"Why do you and he always keep fighting?" Kyle asked. She picked him up and took him into the kitchen.

"It's hard to say son. Your father just has a lot to do protecting the city and everything. He's a hero you know. We saved the world together. It's kind of how we met."

"Wow." Kyle said.

Eric sat in the SUV with Wes, sighing. "Are we almost done with negotiations? I should get home." He said. Wes gave him a look. "I know its rough man, but you do what you do to protect the city and she should respect that." He said.

Eric nodded. "Yes, but maybe I should consider packing it in, and settle down finally. Neither of us are getting any younger." He said.

Wes sighed too. "At least you have someone to go home to. The only woman in my life is a thousand years in the future."

"You'll see her again Wes." Eric said, reassuring him. Wes looked away, missing Jen like there was no tomorrow.

Eric came home at night and Taylor was waiting up for him. "Nice to see you pulled away from your work." She said, her arms crossed.

Eric held something in his hands. "Look at this." He handed a thin piece of paper. Taylor looked at it and saw it was a substantial paycheck.

"It's my severance pay." Eric said. Taylor looked up at him. "You quit?" He nodded. She grabbed him and hugged him tight. "Oh Eric, I'm so glad. No more nights sitting up, worrying if you'll come home alive or not." She said.

"The Quantum Ranger is no more." Eric said, taking his wristband off. "Let's go on a second honeymoon. You and I, something adventurous." He suggested.

Taylor nodded. "I'd like that. I know our son will be glad to have you back." She said.

The two of them kissed and went to check on Kyle.

Kyle looked back at his cleaned up apartment and slung a duffel bag over his shoulder. "Time to go to my new home at S.P.D." He said to himself. He turned off the lights, locked the door, and turned in his key.

Sky and the others welcomed Kyle into the barracks of the Delta command center, the bed, the kitchen, the lounge, etc.

"Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life." Sky said.

Kyle took a deep breath in through his nose, ready to face the world as the new Quantum Ranger.


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4. UPGRADE

Kyle, pulling at his new gray outfit, reported to the Command center after Cruger summoned him from the S.P.D barracks. The star on his shoulder was a darker crimson red as opposed to Sky's outfit.

_Why do I have to wear this thing, it's too tight and looks so conformist._

Kat was waiting for him.

"Cadet Myers, I have strict orders from Commander Cruger to modify your Quantum weaponry." She said. Kyle put a hand on his wristband, protecting it.

"How do I know you're not planning to confiscate it?" He said, narrowing his eyes. Kat sighed.

"Look Cadet, Cruger says you cannot kill or freeze anymore aliens. We contain them and that is all. If you let me have the Quantum Morpher I will modify it for you." She said.

Kyle slowly took off the wristband and handed it to her. "Deactivate voice command." He said, talking into it. Kyle handed it to Kat slowly. "I expect this back by the way." Kat nodded. "You have my word." She said. With that, Kyle headed back to his room.

The rangers walked down the hall and toward Kyle.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" He asked them. They looked at each other blankly. "That's what we want to know." Bridge said.

The alarm goes off.

"That's our cue. Let's go." Sky said. The others nodded. The rangers ran to the Command center where Cruger waited.

"Rangers, there is a new creature attacking the city. The four of you head out. Once Myers' Morpher is upgraded, he will join you." Cruger instructed. They nodded.

"Ready?" Sky said, holding up Morpher.

"Ready!!" The others said in unison.

"SPD, Emergency!"

The four rangers morphed and headed into battle.

A flame spewing creature was setting New Tech ablaze until the rangers showed up.

The rangers split up, Sky and Bridge fended off the monster while Syd and Z got the people to safety. "You rangers are yearning for a burning." The Pyrite said. Sky fired his Delta blasters at Pyrite who just swatted them away with his massive arms. Bridge and the others attacked with their Delta strikers but they could not leave a dent on the Pyrite's scaly skin.

"Guess we have to take it to a higher level guys!" Sky said. He grabbed his Morpher. "S.W.A.T mode!" The four rangers donned their S.W.A.T armor and weaponry.

Pyrite hissed at them. "I don't sweat you."

"Delta enforcers, fire!!!" They shouted in unison. The shots drove Pyrite back; but still was not enough to finish him.

"Man, what does it take?" Sky muttered.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Pyrite shouted, growing to immense size.

The rangers backed up. "This isn't good." Sky said. He grabbed his Morpher. "Kat, send the flyers!" He shouted.

"They're on the way. Sky, you can control Flyer 3 by the remote control in the cockpit." Kat said, sending them out. Kyle watched in the back while the S.W.A.T Zords deployed.

_I need a Zord…_

The rangers formed the S.W.A.T Megazord and took on Pyrite, who sent lava energy balls at them, which the Megazord kicked away like they were nothing.

"Let's finish him off." Z said. The Megazord pushed Pyrite into space, formed its gun mode and blasted the creature to smithereens.

"That's one fire we doused." Bridge said. The rangers picked up the containment card with Pyrite inside and returned to base.

"That wasn't one of Broodwing's friends, but he was definitely no pushover." Sky said.

"I wish I could've helped you guys." Kyle said. The rangers looked at each other and then back at Kyle.

"No offense newbie, but we had everything under control." Syd said. Kyle crossed his arms. "Is that why you couldn't make a mark on him on the ground? I could've used my Freeze Strike and taken him down no problem."

Sky piped in. "You're not freezing anyone without my say-so Kyle. As team leader I am ordering it." He said, giving Kyle a look.

"He won't have to." Kat said, walking up. She handed Kyle his Quantum Morpher.

"I've put in a command to the computer that will allow you to contain criminals with your wristband. You can also use your sword mode to contain them if needed." She explained.

"Thank you." Kyle said, fastening the wristband back on. "Now I wait for the bad guys to show up." He said.

Deep in space, Blackland sat in his office and listened to Urab.  
"This new ranger showed up. He had all these gadgets and he destroyed Bitel in one move."

"Enough. I have heard all I need. Ssssee that this new ranger hasss some harm coming to him for what he did to Bitel." Blackland hissed. "Use thissss." He said, handing Urab a vial of Mirage. "Mirage? Why?" He asked.

"Thisss is no ordinary Mirage. Thisss is more potent. Our scientistsss say this batch will enhance ssssstrength." Blackland explained.

Urab nodded.

"I'll bring the Mafbots with me this time. I also would like to bring Railis with me. He has been bothering me for some field work."

Blackland clasped his forked claws together. "Make sssure the rookie doesn't sssslow you down." He said.

Urab turned and left with the Mirage steroid.

"Ssssso, the red ranger with the fire emblem is back…." Blackland said to himself, and then grinned before drinking more Mirage. He laughed out loud from the drug trip.

The next day on Earth, the rangers woke up and prepared for the day. Kyle was still settling in to his new quarters. Sky looked at him straighten things up when he noticed the picture of a couple wearing red and yellow.

"Are those your parents?" He asked. Kyle picked up the picture and sighed as he looked at it.

"Yes. They went on vacation and disappeared when I was a kid and I haven't seen them since." He said. His mind flashed back to the day they left.

Kyle brought his backpack, suitcase, and toys into an empty room in Edward Collins' mansion.

"I appreciate you looking after him while we go on vacation Mr. Collins." Eric said, with Taylor close to him.

Mr. Collins shook his head. "Nonsense. You are practically a brother to my son Eric. You and your family are like my family." He said.

Kyle ran downstairs in hype. "This place is huge! I bet I can have fun here." He said. Taylor knelt down to look at him. "You promise to be on your best behavior and treat Uncle Wes and Mr. Collins with the same respect as us until we return?" She asked. Kyle nodded in response.

"I know you'll be okay here Kyle. If you promise to be good, then we'll bring you back something special." Eric said. Kyle's eyes lit up. "I promise dad." They both hugged Kyle goodbye. He watched them get in Taylor's yellow convertible and drive off. He waved to them as they drove off.

"Don't worry Kyle. They'll be back before you know it." Mr. Collins said, reassuring him. He still looked outside, watching until they were out of sight.

Kyle put the picture back down on his nightstand. "Oh well. What's done is done." He said, and with that he turned around and walked out.

"I know how you feel." Sky called out. Kyle stopped turned his head slightly.

Sky looked at him. "My father…he lost his life in battle when I was a kid."

Kyle closed his eyes slightly. "Then you should know as well as I do. The pain never goes away does it?" He said. He walked out of the room and down the hall.

After a meeting with Commander Cruger, Kyle had been assigned to look for an informant from a few years ago who helped the rangers. As he turned the corner he bumped into a girl holding a pile of books which she dropped on impact.

"Sorry about that." Kyle said, kneeling down to help her. When he looked up he say it was the same girl he saved from the aliens.

"It's you, the Good Samaritan." She said, her light brown hair hanging around her shoulders. Kyle tried not to check her out but he couldn't resist taking a glance.

_She IS a hottie, but should I really ask out someone I saved._

"Yea, that's me." Kyle said, handing her the rest of her books, noticing they were textbooks.

"Do you go to college?" He asked, changing the subject. She nodded. "I'm majoring in criminology at New Tech University." She said, stacking the many books she held.

"How fitting since I just started at S.P.D. I'm Kyle." He said, offering his hand. She smiled. "I'm Jessica." She said, shaking his hand.

"How bout I give you a hand with these? The campus isn't too far from here." He offered. She nodded. "I have a huge test to cram for. Thank you."

The two of them gossiped like schoolgirls on the way to the campus library. Kyle helped her in and set her books down. "Well, I have to get back to work. Nice seeing you again." Kyle said.

"I will see you again, won't I?" Jessica asked. Kyle looked at her. "Yes, I guarantee it." He said, flinging a card at her books. It sticks in between the pages. "My number is on the card." He said, walking off.

Jessica blinked at first, but then smiled as she turned and went to study.

In the slums of New Tech City, an alien with a ruffled face and tacky clothing helped poor homeless people by giving them some new coats.

"Here you go. I hope to see you at the soup kitchen tonight." Piggy said to them. Kyle walked up behind him.

"Piggy I presume." He said. Piggy turned around and jumped at the sight of the suit Kyle was wearing.

"S.P.D!! No, not again! I don't need this anymore." He said, panicking. Kyle raised an eyebrow at him.

A young African-American man with short dreads walked up with a pile of clothes for the box. "Some guy giving you trouble Piggy?" Jack said before doing a double take at what Kyle was wearing.

"I don't believe it." Jack said. "You must be the new guy I've heard rumors about."

"And you are?" Kyle asked.

Jack looked at him. "I guess Sky and the others haven't told you about me. Let's just say we go back a long way. I'm Jack Landors." He said.

Before Kyle could ask what he was talking about. Urab appeared with a horde of Mafbots.

"I'm back for revenge ranger. You're going to pay for what you did to Bitel." He said, sending the Mafbots to attack.

"Stand back friend." Kyle said, holding his arm up to keep Jack out of the way, but it was no good. Jack jumped into battle, fighting off Mafbots like a pro.

_Who IS this guy????_


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: READ THIS FIRST.

Before you read this chapter I want to make something clear. The end to this chapter may be farfetched, ridiculously predictable, and asinine. I've had SERIOUS writer's block over the past month so I'd appreciate it if you didn't flame me in your reviews, telling me how stupid or bad this chapter/story is. I know, I wrote it!! Thank you.

CH 5. INGREDIENTS

Jack and Kyle finished off the Mafbots while Urab watched. Once they finished, Kyle turned to him.

"Guess who's next." He said to Urab.

"Oh I'm not going to fight you ranger, but he is." Urab stepped back and a monster with speakers on its shoulders and body appeared.

"I'm Amp. I'm gonna rock your world." He said in a surfer boy tone of voice

"Quantum Power!!" Kyle shouted into his wristband and morphed. Before he could attack, Amp turned on the sub-woofers on his arms. A loud screeching sound like nails on a chalkboard brought both Jack and Kyle to their knees.

"Man, they don't get any less annoying than I remember." Jack shouted.

"What???" Kyle shouted.

The speakers on Amp's shoulders made it worse. Kyle got up slowly. "I've heard enough!!" He shouted, drawing his Quantum Defender and shooting the speakers out, dulling the noise.

"Go for the speaker on its body!!" Jack said. Kyle looked back at him. "Why?" He asked.

"Do it!!" Jack shouted.

"I'll try." Kyle said, activating the sword mode on the Quantum Defender. "Sword mode!!." Kyle shouted, making the sword glow a bright blue. He leapt at Amp, slashing the huge speaker grid twice, destroying it.

Amp stumbled back. "Not cool man!!" Kyle converted his sword back to gun mode again. "Quantum Defender!!" Kyle leapt in the air, and fired a huge blast that wrecked the wrest of Amp's speakers.

"You're under arrest creep." Kyle said, pushing the center button on the Quantum Morpher. A bright light shot from the wristband and, like the S.P.D Morphers, contained Amp to a card.

"No way dude! Let me out!!" Amp said. Urab hissed.

"You're mine Quantum Ranger!!!" Urab said, attacking with dual swords. Kyle dodged slashes and kicked the swords back.

"Delta enforcers!!" The other rangers said, firing their guns while running up to the battle area.

"Surrender criminal!!" Sky said. Urab looked at them and back at Kyle. "You just bought a stay of execution. Don't expect another one!!" Urab said, and with that he disappeared.

Jack stood up. "Look who finally came out." He said, grinning. All 5 rangers de-morphed.

"Kyle Myers, meet Jack Landors, the original B-squad Red Ranger." Sky said, walking up.

Kyle blinked. "Wow. You're a legend back in Silver Hills." He said, offering a hand which Jack slowly shook.

"You're not bad for a rookie, but it is kind of odd to see two red rangers." He said, looking back at Sky.

"Well, it's a long story. This was my father's a long time ago." Kyle explained. Piggy stuck his head out of the door. "Are they gone?" He asked. Jack turned around. "It's alright man, come on out. The gang is all here." He said.

Piggy came out slowly. "It's good to see you guys again. I hope this is a social call."

"No dice Piggy. What can you tell us about Mirage?" Sky said, cutting to the quick.

"Well, I do know a lot of our alien friends are buying it with whatever they can scrounge up, but I don't know why." He said.

"Where is it made?" Kyle asked. Piggy's eyes shifted. "What makes you think I know? I'm in the fashion business now." Kyle's eyebrows narrowed in anger.

"I'm not gonna ask twice." He said, reaching for the containment button on his wristband. Piggy gulped. Jack stood in the way.

"Look newbie, you can't just beat some answers out of innocent citizens. If you want some then bring it on." He said, looking Kyle dead in the eyes.

Sky stepped forward. "Jack, you know as well as we do what Mirage is and we have to stop it from being made." He sighed and stepped back.

"I don't know where it is made, but I do see where they get it from. A warehouse on Oliver Street is where a lot of the regulars hang out and wait. That's all I know I swear." Piggy explained.

The rangers, along with Jack, headed to the street and location. "Alright rangers, we have to use the element of surprise. Jack, can you use your powers to get us in?" Sky asked.

Jack nodded. "No problem."

He stood against the wall and faded into it, going through the wall like a ghost. Inside the warehouses, human and aliens alike were loading boxes of cargo. Jack unlocked the door for the rangers to slip in undetected.

"Look!" Kyle whispered, pointing to a diesel truck with a Red Cross logo and "New Tech Medical Supplies" painted on the side. The big aliens were loading the boxes inside.

"That must be how they distribute it." Bridge muttered.

"Someone must have let it slip that it's made here. Why else would those homeless guys wait outside?" Syd whispered. The others waited and watched as alien guards paced around. Kyle aimed his laser at the back of them. Sky stopped him.

"I have a better idea." He said.

Sky walked between the guard's pacing.

"Intruder!" One of them shouted. As both went to blast sky with their guns, Sky brought up two force fields on each sides, making them bounce back, knocking each other out.

The rangers dragged them out of sight and headed inside the factory. There aliens and humans alike worked endlessly capping vials of Mirage while others filled the vials with the multi colored fluids.

"Where is all this coming from?" Kyle whispered. The others looked at each other. Bridge noticed the tubes coming from inside the room. "Let's follow the colored tube road." He said with a snicker. No one else laughed.

The rangers snuck behind some stacked oil drums and boxes and followed the tubes to the very end of the warehouse. The door was locked.

"Allow me." Syd stepped up, grabbing the diamond pendant from her neck and making her fist the same kind of alloy. Syd smashed the lock off in one shot.

"Diamonds are a girls best friend after all." She said, putting the necklace back on. Kyle rolled his eyes at her.

"Show off." He muttered.

"Okay guys, I'll go in first. I count to three, clear the area and make sure no one saw us." Kyle said. The others nodded.

"Everybody watch your backs." Sky said.

"Here goes nothing. One…two…three!!" Kyle jerked the door open to reveal a small army of Mafbots inside who saw him open the door.

_Oops… _

The Mafbots dropped what they were doing and ran at the rangers.

"Any more bright ideas rookie?" Jack said. Kyle and the others took defensive positions.

"Don't get hit." Kyle said before jumping into action. The others did the same dealing with the horse of Mafbots. Syd and Z double teamed a small batch of them while Sky and Bridge used their blasters on the rest. Kyle looked at the flammable oil drums nearby and got an idea.

"Guys, get out of the way. Hot stuff coming up." Kyle said, kicking one of the drums into the pack of Mafbots, comically knocking a few off their feet. The rangers leapt back before Kyle fired at the drum, causing a mini explosion that took care of the Mafbot problem.

"Are you insane? You could've barbequed all of us!!" Sky shouted at him. Kyle holstered his pistol.

"Sheesh, you're welcome." He said. Jack just shook his head at the both of them in disbelief.

"I should've never left the team. Cruger was nuts to make you leader and to enlist a cadet with a death wish." He complained.

"Uh guys, not to break up this little conversation but let's get moving before more grunts find us." Z suggested. The others nodded and followed her to where the tubing ended.

To the rangers surprise, the tubes were all connected to capsules from inside a lab with a slab and surgical tools. The doors were closed on them.

"It looks like something out of a bad science fiction series." Kyle said.

"Could they have been doing some illegal science here or something?" Syd asked the others.

"I think making and distributing illegal substances trumps mad scientists." Z replied.

Bridge pulled up a chair to the computer to see if any evidence was on file. He typed away at the keyboard.

"Find anything incriminating?" Jack asked.

Bridge shook his head. "Not really. These files are all in some alien language. It could take days, weeks, or maybe months to decipher." He put a blank disc into the computer to copy the data.

"Maybe Kat can make something of this." Sky suggested. Suddenly footsteps were heard, coming closer.

"Scramble." Kyle whispered. The rangers split up, hiding in individual places around the lab.

Urab and a silver plated robot scientist walked in. "The boss wants this Mirage on the streets by tomorrow or he'll have you thrown on the scrap heap doc."

The scientist cackled. "Relax my muscle headed friend. I have another batch of specimens lined up."

"That's Domicile." Sky whispered. "Who?" Kyle asked, looking at him. Sky shook his head. "Domicile is a crazed robot scientist. He's wanted for performing surgery to aliens illegally, and selling weapon parts from patients without a license." He whispered back.

The rangers watched as a handful of Mafbots carried in some unconscious humans and aliens in and put them inside the capsules. Urab began to stick them all with I.V needles to their arms and legs.

"Ah perfect. These will do just fine." Domicile said, typing away at the computer, and then hitting the switch on the side console.

The rangers looked on as the capsules began to glow various colors and the people inside become drained of their life force bit by bit through the I.V tubing and into the main hose to the dispenser outside. The victims become dried up corpses.

"Dispose of these." Urab commanded to the Mafbots.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Syd whispered. "My god, Mirage….is people!!" Kyle shouted.

Domicile and Urab turned to look at Kyle and the others. "Looks like we have some spies in our midst." Domicile said. Kyle looked around, there was no way out.

_Busted….. _


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6. INTERROGATION

Kyle and the others were forced out of their hiding spots by the Mafbots called in by Urab. They put their hands up.

"Looks like I didn't have to find the one who killed my partner. He came to me." Urab said, looking at Kyle.

"You won't get away with this Urab. Once S.P.D headquarters follows our location to here, you'll be out of business." Sky said. Domicile twirled his mechanical right claw.

"Good point. Take their badges, without them, they can't pose a threat to us." He ordered. Urab grabbed at Kyle's Morpher first. When Kyle held his hand away and went to hit him, Urab actually flew back and smashed into one of the giant capsules as if Kyle had used a Jedi force push on him.

The rangers used this odd distraction to their advantage. Bridge threw the disc to Jack. "Get that to S.P.D, fast!" Bridge said. Jack didn't wait around to ask why as he pocketed the disc and dove through the wall like it was water.

"This area is no good to us." Domicile said, hitting the self-destruct program on the computer, the alarm flashed and the alien workers began to run to safe distance.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Sky shouted. Domicile and Urab began to make a hasty getaway. "We can't let either of them go. Come on!!" He said, grabbing his Morpher, the others did the same.

"S.P.D Emergency!" They shouted in unison before holding their badges up and morphing.

Kyle raised his wrist. "Quantum Power!" He shouted, morphing in the Quantum Ranger.

Domicile and Urab split up, trying to make a break for it. The rangers split up, the girls went after Domicile while the guys chased Urab. Domicile fired at some of the workers as he zipped by to cause a distraction.

"What will it be rangers? Get the innocent people to safety or let them die in the blast?" Domicile asked.

He activated the propeller switch on his back to lift into the air. "You'll never get me!!!!" He shouted.

"I hate it when they do that!" Z muttered as she and Syd helped the injured workers outside.

Kyle, Sky, and Bridge chased Urab through the alleyways. They got a safe distance before the factory exploded.

Urab jumped on a parked ATV to escape, Sky tapped on his badge to bring around the S/P.D Hummer to pursue him. Urab spun through the city, blasting at buildings to try and block their path with debris. Sky spun the wheel in order to swerve out of the way as Kyle fired at Urab with his Quantum Defender.

"Shop stand at 11 o'clock!" Bridge shouted. Sky crashed through it when Urab drove around it.

"Where did you learn to drive?" Kyle shouted.

"Oh shut up!" Sky muttered.

Urab sped down to an open freeway, with S.P.D hot on his trail. Sky used the emptiness to catch up to him.

"Get me closer." Kyle said, standing up.

"Where are you going???" Sky shouted. Kyle didn't answer as he actually jumped from the Hummer and onto Urab's ATV. Urab swung at Kyle with a sword in his one hand. Kyle dodged and tried to punch out Urab, who couldn't control the motorbike as it swiveled down the road.

Kyle saw the "Road Closed" sign and stack of I-beams up ahead. "This is our stop." He said, pulling out his Quantum Defender, switching it to sword mode and stabbing the engine, causing the ATV to sputter out of control. Kyle dove and rolled to safety moments before Urab's vehicle smashed into the roadblock. The leaking gas and fiery engine caused the ATV to blow.

Sky hit the brakes as the Hummer screeched to a halt. Urab crawled out of the burning wreck, injured and dazed. Kyle got up and joined the others who walked up to Urab, who was too hurt to defend himself/

"Looks like the end of the line Urab. Read him his rights." Sky said. Bridge scanned him and the red X flashed guilty. "You're under arrest." Bridge said.

After briefing Commander Cruger and bringing him up to speed they went to interrogate Urab after taking him from his confinement card. Bridge used his Morpher to release him from the card.

Urab tried to make a break for it, but ran smack into Sky's force field. Kyle grabbed his shoulder and forced him back down into his seat.

"Sit down, unless you're growing." He said. Sky and the others paced the room for awhile trying to get him to talk.

"We have you facing 20 years in containment for working for a known crime boss, shipping illegal substances, not to mention all those traffic violations from earlier. Make things easy on yourself and spill it."

In answer, Urab hocked a huge wad of saliva at Sky, who dodged before it hit the wall, melting part of it like acid.

"Gross!" Syd shouted, stepping away from the decaying hole.

"I want an attorney!" Urab said. Kyle looked at the others. "Sorry pal, if you can't do the time don't do the crime."

"I'm not talking." Urab said. Sky and the others sighed. "We're not getting anything out of this one fast." Bridge said. Kyle got an idea.

"Leave me alone with him." Kyle said. Sky raised an eyebrow. "You know you could be fired for police brutality." He said.

"It's not brutality; you had your way and now let me try." Kyle replied. The other rangers nodded.

"Lets go hit up the vending machines." Sky suggested.

"Good idea, I'm starving." Z said.

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna get some toast, with lots of butter." Bridge said, licking his lips. Syd rolled her eyes.

"How the heck did you make it past the entrance exams?" She muttered.

Kyle paced around the room a little. Urab tapped his claws on the table.

"Well, it's just you and me now, and the thing that killed your buddy." He said, holding up his Quantum Defender. Urab's eyes widened.

Sky and the others could hear Urab screaming from the interrogation room. Cadets and employees looked down the hall to see where it was coming from. Sky smirked.

Syd looked away. "Good heavens, he's killing him!"

"Let's go back." Sky said.

The four returned to the room to see Kyle blasting cold freeze blasts at Urab, who was covered in specks of ice.

"Ah, I see. Reptiles can't take cold temperatures; their habitat is somewhere hot like the desert." Bridge explained.

"Cut the science lesson Bridge. As long as he talks that's all we care about." Z said.

After enough blasts, Urab began to spill his guts, telling them everything he knew, the drugs, the shipments, everything.

"Now tell us, where is the nerve center of this whole operation. Your one of Blackland's subordinates, you should know." Sky said.

"I have no idea." He said with shifty eyes. Kyle lifted his blaster. "I'm serious, I don't know!!! I've never been there and the boss has never taken me there!!"

"We got what we need. Let's report this to Commander Cruger." Sky said, pointing his Morpher at Urab and confining him again.

Domicile walked to Blackland's den to inform him of what happened.

"Boss, we got trouble. S.P.D found one of our labs and busted Urab. It's only a matter of time before he sings." He explained.

"Sssss.P.D!!!" he hissed. Blackland stood up from his chair and swatted Domicile into the wall.

"I'll jussst have to shut him up. Won't I?" he said, walking out of the room.

Back at the Command Center, the rangers explained everything to Cruger what Urab said.

"I see. I think Domicile may know the location of the main lab. If we can find him then we may get our answers."

The alarms went off. Kat searched the grid for the problem.

"Mafbots, lots of them." She said. Cruger turned to the rangers. "You know what to do!" He ordered.

They nodded and turned around.

"Ready?" Sky shouted, holding his Morpher.

"Ready!! S.P.D Emergency!" They shouted in unison, morphing. Kyle held up his wrist.

"Quantum Power!!" He shouted, morphing.

The 5 rangers went to work dismantling the robotic grunts. "Man, how many of these things are there?" Bridge shouted.

"Too many!" Kyle replied, blasting them with his Quantum Defender.

Back in Delta Command base, Kat and Cruger monitored the fight. "This seems strange, no monster or subordinates tagging along." Kat said.

Suddenly the power went out and red emergency lights flashed on.

"What is it?" Cruger asked.

"I don't know, the power is down." She said, typing at the computer.

"Switch to auxiliary power!" He said.

Blackland used the diversion he created to walk through the base, fighting off cadets left and right, tossing them aside like paper.

Blackland made his way to the file room, digging through the containment cards to find Urab.

One of the wounded cadets stumbled into the room.

"Commander, there's an intruder inside the base, a big reptile monster!!" he shouted.

"I'll handle him. Kat, get the power back up as soon as you can, and call back the rangers." He said.

"S.P.D Emergency!!" He shouted, morphing into Shadow Ranger.

Blackland finally found Urab's card.

"Boss, you came back for me!! Get me outta here fast!" Urab said. Blackland's forked tongue slithered out.

"You told them didn't you? You betrayed ussss." He hissed. Urab begged for his life. "No way! I didn't, you gotta believe me!!"

"You are of no ussse to me anymore." Blackland said, tearing the card in half. Urab screamed as his image faded from the torn card.

"Hold it right there!!" Cruger shouted. Blackland turned around to see Shadow Ranger standing there.

"Ssssshadow Ranger, your reputation precedes you." He said, drawing his curved blade from his belt.

Cruger drew his Shadow Saber and the two began to fight.

Kyle fired in a circle when the Mafbots surrounded him. "This is nuts!!" He said. Suddenly their Morphers beeped.

"Rangers, we have an intruder. Return immediately!" Kat said. Syd tried to knock away two Mafbots holding her. "Love to, but we're a little tied up at the moment!" She said, breaking free and swatting them away with her Delta striker.

"I'll go!!" Kyle said, cutting a way through some of the robo soldiers. "TF Eagle!!" He shouted into the Morpher. A small aircraft landed on the ground nearby.

"I want one of those!!" Bridge protested before going back to counting how many bots he could destroy. "Did I miss one?" he said.

Kyle jumped inside.

"Wait for me." Sky shouted, blasting a way to the Eagle with his Delta blasters. He holstered them and jumped on the wing before Kyle took off.

Sky held on like a red speck on a window sill. Kyle finally opened the hatch to let him in.

"You know you're out of your mind!!" Kyle shouted. Sky sat down in the back. "I'm not the only one." He muttered.

Cruger swung at Blackland, who blasted Cruger back into the wall. He smashed through and landed hard on his back.

"You got lucky when you beat Grumm. It won't happen twicccce!" He said, stepping through the hole in the wall.

Cruger blocked Blackland's sword before he had a chance to finish him and flipped up. "I don't need luck to defend the galaxy from scum like you." He said.

Blackland hissed. "You're an alien like me. Humans hate you." He snapped at him. Two red laser blasts knocked Blackland back.

Sky and Kyle aimed their guns at Blackland.

"Cruger may be an alien but he's still our commander!" Sky shouted. "Yea, he may be bossy and a jerk at times but…never mind." Kyle said.

Blackland stood up and raised his sword. "I'll destroy you!" He said, turning to strike Kyle but stopped an inch from hitting him.

"You!! You're sssssupposed to be dead!" He shouted. Kyle looked at the others then back at him.

"Die!!" Blackland said, firing a stream of acid which hit Kyle's helmet visor. Blackland saw the face in the mask.

"Sssso, he had a ssson. I see. I dealt with your father and I'll deal with you later!!" Blackland shouted, and with that he disappeared.

Kyle's eyes widened. "Hey come back!!!" he shouted.

Back on the ship, Blackland stormed to his office and checked on his cases of Mirage, which in the center were two vials. One red, one yellow.

"Lookssss like a family reunion issss in order." He said, drinking down another vial and bursting out into laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7. TARGET

Kyle paced in the S.P.D lounge, thinking back to what Blackland said to him. Cruger wandered in to see him.

"Cadet Myers, you can't let what Blackland said get to you." He said. Kyle looked up at him after enough pacing.

"What if he knows where my parents are? What if….he killed them?" He couldn't fathom the reason Blackland recognized his ranger outfit. Cruger shook his head a little.

"Don't turn this into a personal vendetta Cadet, this is done by the book as always. If you can't take it then I'll have to demote you off the team." He warned Kyle, who looked down at the floor.

"I will find out the truth, but if I have to bring in Blackland myself, so be it." He said, walking past Cruger and out the door.

On the distant planet Onyx, a veritable haven of scum and villainy, Blackland brought forth a meeting with every bounty hunter, alien criminal, and the like inside the meeting hall. Domicile opened a briefcase filled with gold. "500,000 in gold, and another 500,000 for any of you who bringssss me the ranger with the flame ssssssymbol on his chesssssst. I want him alive. Any takers?" He slithered.

An alien that seemed half machine and half reptile stepped up and grabbed the case. "I am Saurian, the most feared hunter in the galaxy, will bring him to his knees." He said in a robotic voice.

Blackland smiled. "Perfect. I'll double this if you can disssspose of those other rangers for me." He said.

Another hand grabbed the case too. They both gasped at the figure. "Let me handle him." The figure said.

Kyle took a stroll down the sidewalks to clear his head.

_Why would an alien mob boss know about me, or my parents, or about my ranger outfit?_

His mind flashed back to the day he got the bad news.

Mr. Collins walked into the living room where Kyle was watching TV and playing with his toys.

"Hello Kyle. I have some news to tell you." He said. Kyle looked up and turned off the T.V.

"I have some bad news. Your parents….are missing." He said. Kyle's eyes widened.

"Where are they?? Are they okay?? Are they dead??" Kyle shouted, worried. Collins put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"I don't know Kyle. We received a message from them that a terrible storm was heading towards the lodge they were staying at, but that's all we know. I'm sure they'll come back." He said, reassuring Kyle, who sat there, worried and fearing for his parents' lives.

Collins left Kyle into the room and headed upstairs. He met with Wes in his office.

"Did you tell him?" Wes asked. He shook his head. "I just couldn't bring myself to tell him. He's just a kid. He'd be crushed." He sat down and sighed. Wes picked up the communicator sent to him and listened to the garbled message again.

_Terrible storm……a monster appeared and we……it overpowered……We took refuge but……..too strong…..Taylor's badly wounded and I…...much longer. Says it knows me from…….send help……._

Nothing but static followed.

"I don't want to think Eric and Taylor are dead. They can't be. Our men scoured the mountain for 5 days and we found no bodies, no signs of a struggle, nothing." Wes said. Mr. Collins shook his head.

"Well with the S.P.D now up and running you have plenty of time to search for them. I still can't believe you faked your own death to get away from the public eye. You got guts." He said. Wes looked up at him. "I had to." He put his hand on the Time Force badge lying on his desk and held it tightly.

"You know you took a big risk when she came back for you." Collins said to him. Wes stood up and walked out. Kyle looked through the keyhole, hearing everything. He ran off crying.

They both heard him running and knew he knew. "Let him go. It's better this way." Wes said.

Kyle ran into the garden crying. "Mom….Dad…"

"Look out!!" A voice shouted. Kyle snapped out of his reminiscing and stopped to see a rollerblading Jessica spin around him. She swerved out of control until Kyle grabbed her, letting her regain balance.

"You again?" She said, smiling. Kyle smiled back. "We gotta stop meeting like this." He joked. She nodded in agreement. "You busy today?" She asked.

"I got some free time. I guess you could say I'm off duty." He said. "How bout lunch?" Jessica suggested. Kyle looked at his wristband, turning off the communicator part. "Let's eat." he said, offering a hand to her. She smiled and took it. He walked with him while she skated alongside him.

Cruger sat at his desk in the Command Center, mulling over whether or not to take Kyle off of B-squad.

"I know what you're thinking sir." Sky said, walking in behind him. Cruger turned around. "Do you?"

Sky crossed his arms. "Okay, so maybe Kyle and I haven't gotten along and he's a showoff and reckless, but his accomplishments speak for themselves. If you're going to remove anyone from B-squad, let it be me." He said. Cruger sighed a little.

"You are both fine red rangers and it would be a shame to lose either of you. I don't know if Cadet Myers will stick to procedures or do his own thing when we corner Blackland." He said.

"Commander! There is a sighting of a hostile alien in the vicinity of the park." Kat reported.

Cruger turned to Sky. "Move out, contact Myers and see what's going on." He ordered. Sky saluted. "Yes sir!" He said. He grabbed his Morpher. "S.P.D Emergency!" He said, morphing.

He spoke into his badge. "Kyle, come in. We have a hostile alien to deal with." No answer.

"Kyle, answer me." He said. "Let's go. We can try again later." Z said as the others joined him and headed out.

Kyle sat with Jessica in the park at picnic table near the sidewalk under a flowing oak tree as they sat and enjoyed the cool shade.

"So do you enjoy hanging out with your S.P.D teammates?" She asked as he sipped on a soda.

"Well, I think since I'm the new guy I kind of stand out. The one they had before me was one of the best. I sorta like it that way. I'm used to being alone. I think I get it from my father." He explained.

"You're with me right?" Jessica said, smiling. Kyle managed to crack a smile, something he's not used to doing. "Well I guess it's better than nothing." He joked.

Before their hands could touch, laser blasts struck the ground, causing them to fly off the table as it was reduced to splinters.

Kyle got up slowly and saw a robotic alien walking up with a power cannon for an arm.

Saurian reverted his metallic right arm back to normal. "You're coming with me ranger. You have a date with Boss Blackland." He sneered. Kyle saw Jessica lying near the tree, passed out. He went to check on her

"Jessica, speak to me!" He said, shaking her. She was unconscious, but he saw no visible damage. Kyle stood up. "You want a piece of me tin can? You got it." He held up his wrist. "Quantum Power!!" He shouted, morphing.

Kyle brandished his Quantum Defender sword. Saurian grinned. "I always wanted to fight a legendary Power Ranger." He said, drawing a sword from his hip sheath and slashing at Kyle. The two went at it. Kyle went for the Freeze Strike attack. Saurian swatted him back with little effort.

"So much for the cold shoulder, how bout a hot spot?!" Saurian shouted, turning his arm into the cannon and firing a fiery ball, knocking Kyle off his feet and into the tree.

Kyle slumped down, trying to will himself to get up. Saurian walked toward him slowly. "This was too easy, your mine Quantum Ranger, hello $1 million." He said, grinning. Suddenly there was a blast from behind that made Saurian stumble. He turned around to see the other four rangers running up.

"Hold it right there leather head." Sky shouted. Saurian grinned. "More rangers, this must be my lucky day. Blackland will be pleased."

"Be careful rangers!" Kat said over their communicators. "That's Saurian, he's one of the most fierce mercenaries in the galaxy. He's wanted on 10 planets." She warned them.

"Looks like Blackland hired some new muscle." Bridge said. "Thank you Captain Obvious." Syd joked. Saurian attacked the rangers, who held their own with their weaponry.

Jessica was starting to come to. She looked up and saw the action. "Kyle, what's going on?" she asked.

Kyle got to his feet finally and helped her up. "Jessica, you need to get outta here. I'll help them bring the bad guy down." He said. "What if something happens to you?" She protested.

Saurian slashed all four rangers away. "You're not going anywhere ranger, you're my ticket to easy street!" He said, pointing his sword at him. Kyle stood in the way, protecting her. "Quantum Defender, blaster mode." He said, turning his sword back to gun mode and firing at Saurian, who swatted the blasts away.

"Your finished!" He shouted, leaping up at Kyle. Before he could deliver the final blow, Sky stood there in his Battlizer armor, blocking the attack.

"Kyle, get her out of here. I'll handle this. Go!!" Sky shouted. Kyle nodded, calling for the TF Eagle. When it descended he and Jessica jumped in.

"Buckle up!" He said, taking control and flying off. Saurian fired his arm cannon at Sky, who swatted the blasts back at him and used his chest lasers to knock Saurian away.

He got up slowly, limping. "You're not worth my time ranger. It's your partner I want." He said, and with that he disappeared. The other rangers ran up to Sky. "What does he want with Kyle?" Bridge asked.

Sky powered down to normal ranger mode. "I don't know. Let's get back to the base and see if we can find out." He said.

Jessica suggested hiding out at the docks. Kyle landed the Eagle in the back of the warehouse. "Power down." He said, touching his wristband and de-morphing. He limped and held his arm against the wall.

"I'm okay." He said when he noticed Jessica's worried face. "Let me patch you up." She said. There was a first aid kit under the seat of the Eagle to his surprise. Inside the kit he found an old picture. It featured his father, Wes, and four other friends.

One guy had green hair, another was an African-American girl who could pass for a bodybuilder. The one in black was Latino and the other girl had long brunette hair, she stood near Wes, holding his hand.

"You know these people?" She asked, bandaging his arm. Kyle nodded. "My dad and his best friend were rangers, they must be the other four. I know Wes liked the girl standing next to him. I only saw her once. She seemed very glad to see him again, it was like they hadn't seen each other for a thousand years or something." He explained.

"I don't know if I'll ever have friends like that." Kyle said, putting the picture back in the box.

"You think you'll ever get time off, you know, to spend with me?" She asked. Kyle sat up once she was finished. "Are you asking me out?" he said.

"I wish I could." She said.

Suddenly a swarm of Mafbots surrounded them, pointing their blades and guns at Kyle. He could barely stand up, let alone put up a fight.

Kyle looked at Jessica. "You…." He said, narrowing his eyes. Jessica had a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry Kyle. I needed the money. They'll kill my father if I don't pay off his debt." She said. Two Mafbots pulled Kyle up.

He looked her dead in the eye. "I'm sorry for you." He said in a sharp tone. Blackland came around the corner with Domicile. "Well done my dear. Take thissss boy to the ship. I want a slow revenge,." He ordered. They carried Kyle off. He didn't bother struggling as he accepted the fact he was a dead man.

"You said you wouldn't hut him." Jessica shouted. Blackland grinned. "I sssssaid a lot of things you foolissssh girl." He laughed as the Mafbots escorted a helpless Kyle off to his doom.


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8. RESCUE

Kyle stewed in his prison cell.

"Way to go Cadet. Fall for a cute girl and where does it get you?" he muttered to himself. He had to get out.

Blackland sipped at his goblet of wine. "Thissss is an event. Not only do I get to complete my sssset of rangers, but my plans for dominating Earth are going ssssswimmingly."

Domicile typed at the computer with his claws. "The Lizard Robo's will be operational soon boss." He said. The blueprints revealed two enormous sized robots shaped like something out of Godzilla movie.

Blackland clutched his jewel encrusted cane tightly. "Our Mirage is sssspreading through New Tech like a virus. Those foolish aliensssss, little do they know our gateway drug really IS a gateway….to make them do our bidding!" He cackled.

Domicile nodded. "The nerve gas is ready. One sniff and any alien who's taken Mirage will become a drone for you to command." Blackland laughed after taking another hit of Mirage.

Back at S.P.D the rangers regrouped, filling Cruger in on the situation. "So, Blackland has put a price on Kyle's head and this Saurian intended to collect. This is bad. We need to get him back here as soon as possible."

"We've tried contacting him sir, but he doesn't answer." Sky said. "I think someone else may have gotten to him." Bridge piped in.

Someone entered the Command Center, escorted by D-squad cadets. It was Jessica.

"I know where he is." She said.

Back on Blackland's ship Kyle looked around for any means to escape. Blackland took his Quantum Morpher so no help there.

Two Mafbot guards unlocked the door and went in to get Kyle. He saw a chance to escape and he took it. He leapt up and kicked one bot into bars and grabbed the other one's arm, throwing him over his shoulder.

Kyle grabbed the keys and made a break for it. He didn't get far before Saurian zapped him with an electro-rod. Kyle collapsed to the floor.

"Well done Ssssaurian." Blackland said stepping from behind a corner. Saurian turned to him. "I didn't ask to be your personal muscle. I expect to be well paid." He snapped.

Blackland held up his leather hand. "You'll get what'ssss coming to you." He assured him.

Saurian picked Kyle up and carried him over his shoulder. "So much for this powerless ranger." He said.

Blackland rolled his reptilian eyes at that old joke.

Back at S.P.D, Jessica explained everything to them. Sky was furious. "Have you any idea what you've done? Putting an S.P.D officer in danger, conspiring with a crime lord, you have any idea what the penalty is for that?" He grimaced.

Jessica hung her head low. "I didn't want to hurt Kyle. I had no choice. Blackland has my father, and if I don't do what he says he'll kill him." She said, tears welling up in her emerald green eyes.

Cruger put a hand on her shoulder. "I believe you. Blackland's type can be persuasive and it seems you have great feelings for Cadet Myers, but if you can help us. We will get him and your father back." She nodded.

He turned to the rangers.

"Alright rangers, one of our own is in danger. When we find Blackland's ship you must get inside and free him."

Bridge stepped up. "Uh sir…not to be a killjoy or anything but uh…if they see us coming, then won't they…you know…shoot us out of the sky?" He said in his usual moronic tone.

"I can get you in, past security. It won't be easy though." She said. The others listened to her idea.

After a few hours Kyle finally regained consciousness and found he was back in his cell. He sighed. "Well, got any more bright ideas?" He said to himself.

"Don't bother trying to fake being sick. I tried that one already." A voice said from the cell next to him. Kyle looked through the bars and saw an elderly man with long gray hair and beard to match. He wore tattered clothes and was chained to the wall.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked.

"James, James Zavier." James said. Kyle slumped down to the wall next to him, the bars dividing them. "So, what are you in for?" He asked, just to kill time.

"I was a brilliant scientist long ago. I discovered a way to make organic objects go under metamorphism into a liquid or gas. It was going to used to preserve test subjects and DNA, but Blackland had other plans. He conquered the planet we lived on, destroyed my town and took me hostage. All I have left is my daughter Jessica."

Kyle felt a cold surge rush through him. "Jessica? Let me guess, brunette, long legs, lovely green eyes?" He asked. James turned to him. "You know her?" He asked. Kyle chuckles a little. "You could say that. She's kinda the reason I'm in here." He said.

James looked down. "I hope you don't think her too bad a person. She isn't." He defended her. Kyle looked back at him. "She did say she only did it to get you out." He said.

James shook his head. "Blackland will never let me out. I'll be in here until I rot." He muttered. "Don't be so sure about that." Kyle said, taking the silver S.P.D badge off his outfit. He pulled the top part back, when he did a miniature beeping sound came from it.

_Okay guys, the rest is up to you. Come and find me_

More Mafbots, along with Saurian approached his cell. Kyle quickly put the badge back.

"It's time ranger. The boss wants to see you." Saurian said. Kyle didn't bother putting up a fight as the Mafbots escorted him to the room.

Blackland sat at his desk when Kyle was ushered inside. "Sssso, Quantum Ranger, at last we meet." He slithered.

"I take it your Boss Blackland. Either that or you're a prop from some Japanese action show." Kyle joked.

Blackland scowled. "Choose your next witty remark carefully ranger. It may be your lassssst." He said, standing up. "You are weak, like your father." He said. Kyle squirmed. "How do you know my father?" He demanded.

Blackland paced. "I've gone over this so many times in my head. Now I can tell you the whole story." He said.

"I am from the year 3000. I was one of the criminals that Time Force captured. Until a mutant named Ransik hijacked a ship containing me and my fellow criminal's cryogenic jars. After he was defeated by your father and the other rangers, they never found the rest of the jars.

There was an earthquake in Silver Hills a year later and I was freed from the jar once it fell over. I was still in my larval form however. It would take me 15 years to become the being you see before you. I took refuge in the mountains. Little did I suspect your father and mother would show up to spend a vacation there. I heard every word they spoke, every adventure they shared as rangers. I was enraged. It was Power Rangers that locked me away in the first place….so I took my revenge."

"You killed them????" Kyle shouted.

Blackland turned to him. "Unfortunately no, I was not powerful enough to in my larval form, so I did the next best thing, put them to sleep and put them in cocoons. When I became perfect, I began to do what none of my inmates could, take over the galaxy. I'm sure the good doctor told you of his invention. I took it from him and used it to make Mirage. Now I am the kingpin of the galaxy."

Kyle squirmed. "What did you do with my parents you sicko???" Blackland opened the shelf near his desk, revealing the red and yellow vials of Mirage. Kyle was stunned. "Mom…..Dad…." he stammered.

"Guessssss what, you'll be joining them. One big happy ranger family." He said.

An alert came up. "What is thissss?" Blackland demanded. Saurian walked in. "Lord Blackland, the girl has returned. She says it's urgent news. S.P.D are coming to save their friend." He reported.

"Saurian, watch him. I will deal with the girl myself. She has outlived her usefulness." He said, leaving with the Mafbots.

Blackland stormed down the corridor. Jessica stood there with four Mafbot escorts. "What is this news of Sssss.P.D coming here? They could never find my sssship." He shouted.

"It's worse than you think Lord Blackland. They're already here." She said.

"S.P.D Emergency." The four Mafbots shouted, breaking out of the robot gear, revealing themselves to be Power Rangers.

"WHAT?????" Blackland shouted. The rangers laid waste to the surrounding Mafbots. Jessica grabbed the key's off Blackland's dark coat and ran down the hall. He was furious. "You'll pay for this you little traitor." He said, aiming to fire his cane at her. Sky fired his guns at Blackland, throwing his aim off.

"You got bigger problems Blackland, us!" He shouted.

All the battles from the corridor made the ship rumble. Saurian pointed his sword at Kyle. "What in the universe is going on down there??" He muttered. Kyle saw his Morpher lying on the table behind Blackland's chair.

Kyle reached in his pocket and flung some loose change at Saurian, making him flinch. Kyle kicked the sword out of his hands and slashed him with it. Kyle flipped over the desk and grabbed his Morpher.

"No!!!" Saurian shouted.

"Oh yes! Quantum Power!" He shouted, morphing. He drew his pistol and fired at the ceiling. Rubble rained down on Saurian, pinning him down.

"Later, future handbag." He said, jumping over him and running to help the others.

He ran down the hall when he noticed Jessica trying to pry open the cell door that imprisoned her dad.

"Stand back." Kyle said, drawing his Quantum Defender and blasting the lock. He opened the door and blasted the chains binding James to the wall.

"Daddy, thank god you're safe." Jessica said, hugging him. James hugged back. Kyle looked down the hall. "Let's get outta here before the big boss spots us." He said.

They regrouped with the other rangers. Sky, in his Mode 1 Battlizer was dueling Blackland. He held his own but Blackland fired his green energy beams from the cane, blinding Sky. That was all he needed to get some cheap shots in.

Kyle blasted Blackland from behind, who turned and glared at him. "You!! How did you-"

"Sorry Blackland, thought that was your face for a minute." Kyle said. Bridge laughed. "How can you tell?" He said.

"I've had it with your humor Quantum Ranger." He said, turning to him. Kyle backed up. Sky joined them.

"Great plan to get in, how do we get out???" Kyle asked.

Sky looked at his badge. "Our ride will be here right about-" Before Sky could finish, a massive robotic hand smashed through the hull and grabbed the team. It was the Delta Command Megazord.

"Hop in, rangers!" Shadow Ranger said from the cockpit. The rangers, along with Jessica and James slid down the small exhaust area of the arm and into the cockpit.

Blackland held onto the bars on one of the walls of the ship as not to be sucked into the deep recesses of space. "Curssssssse you rangers!!!" He shouted. A metal shaft closed under the hole.

Back at Delta Command, now back in normal form, Cruger congratulated the rangers on a successful rescue mission.

"Well done rangers. Not only did you save Cadet Myers, but now with Dr. Zavier, we may find out a way to stop Blackland's illegal substance."

"It would be an honor." James said. Syd backed away from him "Eww, ever heard of deodorant, or soap?" She said.

"Well Syd, they don't exactly offer five star service in prison cells, I should know." Z replied.

"It's been a long time…Kyle." A voice said from behind them. Kyle turned and saw a middle aged man with light blonde hair wearing white khaki's and a red blazer. It was Wesley Collins.

"Uncle Wes!" Kyle said, overjoyed to see him.

Sky stared at him. "Dad…."


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9. RANSOM

Sky stared at his father. Wes looked at Sky with a guilty look on his face. "Sky, let me explain." He said.

Sky didn't wait to listen, belting him in the cheek. Wes turned his head back to Sky. "I deserve that." He said. Sky punched him again for good measure.

"I can't believe you. You fake being dead and you come right out of the blue to see me." He shouted.

"Actually Cadet Tate, I called him and told him what happened to Myers' parents. He insisted that he come over and help." Cruger explained. Sky growled, going to belt Wes again, suddenly Kyle grabbed his fist.

"Look, I don't care what family problems you two have, but Wes is like family to me. If you wanna fight someone then let's tangle." He said, staring him in the eye. Sky put his hand down and turned away from Wes.

After Kyle filled him in on what happened the team regrouped. Jessica and a now clean shaven, rejuvenated James joined them.

"Dr. Zavier, if we could get the vials my parents are in, could we reverse the effects?" Kyle asked. James stroked his chin for a minute and thought. "There might be a way if we could construct a life size mold capable of solidifying liquid into human form…" Bridge went to the wall and did his handstand.

"What is he doing?" Kyle asked. Z smirked. "You'll see, just give him a second" She said. Bridge stood up after awhile.

"We have something like that, the synthesis machines. I use it all the time to make buttered toast. All we need is a bigger one." He said. James eyes lit up. "Brilliant!" he shouted.

Cruger nodded. "You two get to work on that. The rest of you stay alert. Blackland will not give up now that the truth is out, dismissed." He said.

Later, Sky sat on his bed in his room. Wes knocked on the door before the door slid open.

"May I come in?" He asked. Sky turned away. "Do whatever you want 'Wes'." He muttered. Wes stepped in and saw the picture of him and Sky as a kid.

"Ugh, I can't believe how fat I look in this picture." He joked. Sky said nothing as he crossed his arms and stared out the window.

Wes picked up the faded Time Force helmet and looked at it. "I'm surprised you have this. I see they cleaned the blood stains off the visor. I wonder if it still fits." He said.

"I cleaned it up." Sky said finally. Wes looked at him. "It finally speaks. Well, that's a start." He said.

"What do you want from me? If you came in here to patch things up and be a father, you're 16 years too late." Sky said, getting up.

"Look Sky, I had to retire. Mirloc never killed me." Wes said. Sky rolled his eyes. "Here I thought you were one healthy corpse." He said.

"I wanted to see you and spend time with you but it was for the best." Wes explained. Sky grabbed him by the coat.

"You call growing up without a father okay? Do you have any idea what it is like to be alone, to see all the other guys playing with their dads?" He shouted.

Wes looked him in the eye. "If I had stayed, your life would've been a living nightmare." He said. Sky let go. "I can take care of myself." He said.

"Fine, I owe you an explanation, and I have one. When I was your age, your grandfather wanted me to be just like him, an exact copy, but I didn't want to sit in a boring office and go to meetings, I wanted adventure. That's why I became a Power Ranger instead of doing what he wanted me to do." Wes explained.

Sky still had his arms crossed.

"When your mother "returned" to me, we spent the night together on an island. The next day, after we defeated three monsters, she revealed to me she was pregnant, with you. I kept you with me, and she….went back to work." Wes said. Sky rolled his eyes. "Next thing you'll tell me is that the island could fly." Wes shifted his eyes a little at that.

The alarm went off.

Sky stood up. "We'll continue the fairy tale later. I got work to do." He said, running into the Command Center.

"Rangers, Saurian and a horde of Mafbots are raiding a medical plant." Cruger said. "What do they want there?" Syd asked. Cruger looked back. "I don't know, but I want you to get there on the double." He ordered.

Wes ran to see Sky off. "Be careful!" He shouted. Sky didn't listen. "Ready?" The rangers grabbed their Morphers. "Ready." They shouted in unison.

"S.P.D Emergency!"

"Quantum Power"

The rangers shouted, morphing. Wes watched them leave. Cruger turned to him

"You must be proud of your son." He said. Wes sighed. "I am, if only he wasn't so stern."

The rangers appeared and begin battling the bots. Saurian appeared in front of them. "There you are." He said, firing his arm cannon, sending the rangers flying.

Kyle clenched his fist. "You don't know when to quit, do you?" He said, getting up slowly.

Saurian called the Mafbots off. "This was only to get your attention." He said, flinging a card to Kyle, who caught it. Saurian and the bots vanished.

Kyle looked at it and a hologram image of Blackland appeared. "Lisssten to me ranger. I have what you want. I'll give them to you in exchange for 50 million in diamondsss AND all of your Morpherssss." He said.

"What? He's insane!!" Sky said.

"Diamonds? No way, those are mine." Syd complained. Kyle shushed her and went back to looking at the card.

"The drop will be made by you alone, in the tallesssst building in the city, top floor. Sssssix o'clock. If you don't come I will disposssse of these two." He said. The card went blank.

The blood ran from Kyle's face, making him white as a ghost. Back the Command Center, Cruger listened to the message.

"Blackland thinks he can get rid of us by using Kyle's parents as a bargaining chip." He said. "What do we do sir?" Sky asked.

"The drop time is in an hour. We need a plan." Wes piped in. He unfolded the blueprints of the building.

"If we can get someone to draw their fire, the rest of you can sneak in and reclaim the Morphers." Wes explained.

"Works for me." Kyle said. Sky stepped up. "Nice plan "dad", but who is going to be suicidal enough to do that?" He asked.

"I'll do it." Wes said. Kyle looked at him like he was insane. "You out of your mind? Those Mafbots are ruthless and that Saurian character will probably be with them." He said.

Wes looked at him. "I'll be fine; I know a thing or two about fighting robots after all." He explained.

"Let's prepare." Cruger said.

Kyle was practicing some moves in his room when Jessica came in. "I see you're getting ready to kill somebody." She said.

"Not really, but if Blackland wants a piece of me, I'm gonna be ready for him." He said, stopping. Jessica put a hand behind her head, nervous. "I wanted to come and apologize for that whole kidnapping thing."

Kyle stopped her in her tracks. "No apologies expected or required. You did it to save your dad, and I respect that." He said. She smiled. "Well, I also wanted to see you off and wish you good luck. I hope you get your parents back." She said.

He blinked at her nervousness but shrugged it off like nothing, and grabbed his coat. Jessica grabbed his arm and looked up at him slowly.

Kyle sighed. "Oh what the heck?" He said, and with that he kissed Jessica passionately. "That's all the luck I'll ever need." Kyle assured her. She blushed redder than a cherry tomato.

Kyle left the room and headed out. Jessica sat on his bed and waited for him to come back.

The five rangers along with Wes stood in front of Tricera Enterprises, the tallest building, belonging to a company owned by computer mogul Ethan James. The building was almost as blue as the sky itself

"I think I met the guy who owned this place once." Bridge said, scratching his head. Syd rolled her eyes. "When do you remember anything?" she replied.

"Okay guys, lets cut the chatter." Kyle said, opening a briefcase. The four rangers put their Morphers inside the four slots of the plush interior. He closed the case and shut it. He put it on top of the case holding the diamonds.

"You guys disappear. Once I'm inside, wait for my signal." Kyle said. They nodded as Kyle walked up into the building. Mafbots and Saurian waited for him to enter.

"Search him." Saurian ordered. The Mafbots checked Kyle to make sure he was unarmed. "Surrender your Morpher." Saurian said. Kyle put a hand over it.

"He wants me to give this to him in person." Kyle said. Saurian grinned. "Have it your way." He said.

Kyle took the elevator up. "I'm in." He said, speaking to the earpiece they overlooked.

"Got it." Sky said. He gave Wes the okay. Wes strolled in and looked at the Mafbots. "Whoops, I think I walked in on a sci-fi convention." He joked.

"Kill him." Saurian ordered. The Mafbots attacked Wes, who began fighting them off with the greatest of ease. Saurian gritted his fangs. "He's no ordinary human." He muttered.

Wes took one of the blades off a broken bot and began slashing away at the others. Saurian jumped in afterwards and punched Wes into the wall. Wes got up slowly.

Saurian drew his sword. "I'll cut you into pieces." He said. Wes tossed his red coat over Saurian, revealing his Chrono Morpher attached to his wrist.

"I hope this old thing still works." He said. Saurian pulled the coat off to see Wes and attack.

"Time for Time Force!" Wes shouted, morphing in the Red Time Force Ranger once more.

"Impossible!" Saurian shouted. Wes drew his Chrono Saber and the two began to battle.

"Time Force Strike!" Wes shouted, lighting his saber to a high red shine and slashing Saurian, who screamed in pain.

The four rangers drudged up the stairs, trying to get to the top. "How many floors are there?" Z complained.

"50 and we're on the 19th now." Bridge said. Syd and the others groaned as they carried on.

Kyle reached the top floor where Blackland waited with Domicile. Kyle carried in the two cases.

"Perfect. You are a devoted sssson my dear fire ranger." Blackland hissed. Kyle narrowed his eyes. "This isn't a pleasantry Blackland. Give me back my parents." He shouted.

"All in good time. First, hand over the diamondssssss." He said. Kyle put down the first case and kicked it over to him. Domicile opened the case with his one good hand. The diamonds sparkled brightly.

"We scored big on this one boss. With this we can buy so much more lab equipment." He said. Blackland blasted at him to shut him up. "Now for the Morphers." He said, holding up the red and yellow vials.

Kyle opened the other case, revealing the four Morphers inside. He took off his Quantum Morpher and laid it on top. Domicile took the case and held it up for Blackland to see.

"Now that I have what I want, you are powerlesssss to sssstop me." He said. Kyle gulped a little at that. Blackland walked around a little, looking at the vials.

"Do you want to really be a ssssuperhero?" He said. Kyle gritted his teeth. "Give them to me NOW Blackland!!" He demanded. Suddenly the rangers kicked open the door to the stairs. Kyle used the distraction to grab his Morpher back.

Blackland grinned. "Go fetch!" He said, tossing the two vials out an open window.

"NOOO!!!!" Kyle shouted, running to the window, and without thinking, jumped out after them.

The other rangers gasped in horror. "Kyle no!!!" Sky shouted. Blackland turned to them. "You will be next!" He slithered. The other rangers prepared to fight as Kyle and his parents plummeted to the concrete below.


	10. Chapter 10

CH 10. AERIAL

Kyle fell from the top of the building and fast, cursing himself for jumping in the first place.

_At least I'll die with my parents. I did my best…_

Suddenly his wristband beeped. "Scanning…assessing situation. Suggestion, use the Mega Battle armor flight mode to complete your mission." The computer said.

"Mega Battle?" Kyle asked. After he uttered those words, metallic armor surrounded him, with two blasters on his arms and a clear visor over his helmet.

"Flight mode!" Kyle shouted. The blasters folded back into wings on the backpack of the armor.

"All right!!!" Kyle said, grinning. He swooped down and grabbed the two vials just before they hit the bottom. Blackland and the others watched what happened.

"That blasssssted ranger, how much luck can he have??" Blackland scowled. The rangers blasted Blackland with their blasters from behind while Z used one of her clones to steal the Morphers back.

"No!!" Blackland said, swiping at her and stumbling as his arm went right through her.

"Think fast!" Z clone shouted, tossing the case to the original Z. "Thank you!" She replied, passing them out.

"No!!!" Blackland shouted.

"S.P.D Emergency!" They shouted, morphing. "Okay Blackland, you're not going anywhere. Give yourself up." Sky said, aiming his Delta blasters. Domicile got back up and clutched the diamond case with his pronged hand.

"Sorry rangers, but I have other patients to attend to. See ya." He said, blinding the rangers with a bright flash of light he fired from his eyes. When they could see again, both Blackland and Domicile were gone.

Wes had his hands full with a pack of Mafbots who held him as Saurian took cheap shots at him.

"So, you are the famous red ranger? Pathetic! Where is your partner now huh?" He said, laughing.

Suddenly two red blaster shots struck him in the back. Saurian hissed and turned around to see Kyle with his Mega Battle armor.

"You were saying?" Wes mused. Saurian aimed his arm cannon and fired at Kyle, who fastened his blasters to his arms and slashed the blast away with an X attack.

"Time to end this MY way." Kyle said, putting both of them together to form a giant red beam saber. He leapt into the air and brought it down on Saurian, slicing him.

Saurian crackled with electricity from the attack and fell over. The explosion made the building shake.

Kyle slashed the Mafbots away and helped Wes up.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Wes nodded. "I'll be fine." He said. Saurian got up slowly, limping, holding his badly injured arm. "I'll make you pay for this ranger! Count on it!" He shouted, and with that he disappeared.

The other rangers came downstairs to regroup. "What'd we miss?" Bridge asked. Sky looked at Kyle's new equipment. "Where did you get a Battlizer?" He asked. Kyle blinked. "A battle-what?" He asked.

Wes stepped in. "Lets talk about this later. Where are the vials?" He asked. Kyle held them both up. "Safe and sound." He said. "What about the diamonds?"

Sky shook his head. "No good. They took them and got away." He explained. An alarm came over their Morphers.

"Rangers, report back to the Command Center, immediately." Cruger said. The rangers looked at each other. "You heard the commander." Wes said.

Back in Delta command, Bridge and Dr. Zavier put the final touches on the machine.

"I sure hope this works." Kyle said. Jessica put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. They took the two vials and put them into separate containers.

"Okay. Here goes nothing." James said, pushing the button. A thick smoke billowed into the tubes. The vials shook slowly until they finally exploded.

The red and yellow fluids began to take shape of man and woman. The machine's light turned green as in complete. James and Bridge opened the doors. Eric and Taylor stepped out.

"Where am I?" Eric said, dusting his red and black clothes off. Taylor looked around, doing the same with her yellow shirt and black jeans.

"It worked! Mom!! Dad!!" Kyle shouted, hugging them with excitement. Both of them blinked and looked at him like he was crazy. "Who are you?" Eric asked.

"Dad…it's me!" Kyle said. He held up his wristband Morpher. Eric looked at it and then at him. "….Kyle, is it really you?" He asked. Kyle nodded quickly.

Wes stepped up. "Howdy stranger." He said to Eric.

Eric saw Wes and his eyes lit up with excitement. "I never thought I'd see you again you son of a gun!" Eric said, hugging Wes like a brother. Both laughed in enjoyment. Kyle hugged Taylor. "I missed you mom."

Taylor smiled. "I had a feeling you would be a ranger one day. I knew I couldn't stop it." She said.

"Welcome back Eric and Taylor." Cruger said, welcoming them. They looked at him, startled for a moment. Kyle stood in the way.

"Hold on guys. He's…my boss, it's a long story. Anyway, these are my comrades. Bridge, Z, Syd, and Sky. We're the Power Rangers S.P.D" Kyle explained.

Eric looked at Sky, and then Wes. "I see you couldn't keep your son from joining up either." He said to him. Wes put a hand behind his head.

"It's what he wanted." He said.

Back on the ship, Blackland wrecked his office in anger. 'I'll rip that pathetic ranger apart with my bare clawsssss." He shouted. Saurian and Domicile stood there, having to take the brunt of his wrath.

"As for you two, doessss your incompetence know no limits???" He slithered. Blackland turned to the pit nearby his throne. He lifted up a small nest with a dozen reptile eggs inside. "Time for my children to rissssse." He said.

After all the explaining and catching up, Eric wandered around the S.P.D command center for awhile.

"Wait up Dad!" Kyle said, running up. Eric turned to look at him. He walked with him down the hall. "I wanted to talk to you about the Quantum Morpher." He said. Eric kept walking while he followed.

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

Kyle took it off and handed it to him."I think it serves you better." He said to his father.

Eric looked at him. "You can forget it. The Quantum Morpher is yours now." He said, pushing it back to him.

Kyle looked down. "I don't think I've earned it yet." He explained. Eric shook his head. "Commander Cruger and Wes both told me about your accomplishments." He said. Kyle rubbed his neck with his hand.

"I think I just got lucky, and the Morpher did tell me what to do." He said. Eric crossed his arms. "If you think you can't hack it anymore, then hand it over." He said, holding a hand out."

Before Kyle could answer, the alarm went off.

"Rangers, report to the Command Center." Cruger said over the intercom. Eric heard him. "Go." He said. Kyle nodded and ran off.

Taylor rejoined him. "He's got a taste for adventure, much like someone I know." She said. Eric didn't answer, he was still concerned about his son not sure of his abilities.

The rangers came in to see a giant robot attacking the city. "It seems Blackland had an ace up his sleeve and now he's using it to raid the diamond centers." Cruger explained.

"What could he possibly want with all those diamonds?" Bridge asked. Cruger turned back to them. "Get to your Zords, and deal with this." He said. They nodded.

"Cadet Myers, you take the 3rd runner and go with them. Sky will guide you with the controls." Cruger ordered. "Yes sir!" Kyle said.

"Ready?" Sky said, holding his Morpher. "Ready!" The others said.

"S.P.D, Emergency!" "Quantum Power!" the rangers shouted, morphing. Kat sent them the Delta runners.

"I've never drove a thing like this before." Kyle said, taking the wheel. Sky drove the red car runner. "It's not too hard. You'll get used to it." He said. The five combined into the Delta Megazord.

Domicile piloted the tentacle robot. "You're finished, rangers." He said, grabbing the Megazord with the finger tentacles and shocking it.

The rangers shook in their cockpit. "I hate when this happens!" Bridge shouted.

Kyle shook most of all. "I think I'm going to be sick." He said. Sky took the controls and broke free of the grip.

The others watched from the screen. "This is bad." Wes said. Cruger shook his head. "I wish the SWAT flyers were fixed." He muttered.

Eric clenched his fist. "Come on Kyle." He said. He was wondering why Kyle piloted that single runner.

_Why doesn't he use it? _

Domicile used the missiles on the robot's chest to bring the Megazord down. "Time for a booster shot." He said, activating the tentacles and turning them into spikes and stabbing the Megazord.

The power began to drop. Kat looked on the console. "Sir, the Megazord's power is dropping below 20" She said.

"This is not good. How can this be?" He asked.

The rangers fiddled with the controls. "It's not responding!" Syd shouted. "We have to abandon the Megazord." Z said.

Sky clutched the controls. "We can't. We gotta get back up." He said. Bridge tried to work on the auxiliary power. "It's like the Megazord has been injected with a virus." He shouted. "That explains that attack a minute ago." Kyle said.

The controls sputtered sparks out. "We have to get out!" Bridge said. Kyle looked at his wristband. "Wait. I have an idea." He said.

Kyle jumped out of the Megazord and stood before the robot. Domicile looked down at him. "I'll crush you like a bug." Domicile laughed.

"I hope this works." Kyle said, activating the Mega Battle armor. He flew into the air and around the Megazord like a moth to a lantern.

"I'll swat you out of the air you pathetic ranger." He said, slinging the robots tentacles at him. Kyle weaved around and through them.

"Time to cut this meeting short." Kyle said, putting the lasers together to form the giant red laser sword and sliced the tentacles off, right down the middle.

"No!!! How dare you????" Domicile shouted, fiddling with the controls now.

Kyle landed on the ground and placed his blasters back on his arms. "Okay guys, you take it from here!" He said.

"Yes, I got it!" Bridge said, starting up the auxiliary power. The Megazord stood up slowly and aimed at the robot.

"You're charged with conspiring with a known criminal, stealing diamonds, and both performing illegal weapons surgery and piloting a robot without a license. Judgment time!" Sky said, opening his Morpher.

"You can't do this to me. I'm a doctor. I'm bonded." Domicile said. The red X flashed. "Guilty!" The rangers said.

"5 4…2 1, FIRE!!" The Delta Megazord aimed to fire at the robot, when suddenly the ground shook underneath them, sending both Domicile's robot and the Megazord crashing to the ground.

"What was that?" Kyle said, shaking too. Suddenly a loud crumbling sound came up from the ground under the city."

A giant robotic head emerged from underground. A loud shrieking cry like a long lost creature came from it.

"What the heck is THAT thing?" Kyle shouted.

Eric knew what it was.

_He finally found me._


	11. Chapter 11

CH 11. MILITIA

The earth moved as a giant robotic head rose up from the ground below and screamed in a high pitched metal wail.

"That's all we need right now." Z said. Kyle looked up at it

Kyle ran up to see what it was. The head was followed by a chest, curved arms and large metallic legs and a tail. The robotic dinosaur screeched loud.

"I knew dinosaurs were real, but metallic ones?" He asked. Domicile's robot looked at the new machine. "Another one? There is no data on this thing." He said.

The robot fired at the dino bot, driving him back slightly. It screeched again and fired its mounted shoulder cannons at the robot, tossing it to the ground.

Domicile gripped the controls. "Stupid dinosaur." He muttered. Kyle looked at his wristband as it beeped.

"Kyle, that is the Quantasaurus Rex. That is your Zord." Eric said over the comlink. Kyle wobbled as the ground shook.

"That's just dandy dad. How do I get it to stop????" Kyle shouted.

The wristband lit up. "To activate Q-Rex controls, use voice identification." The computer said.

"Here goes nothing. Q-Rex, stop, I command you to stop." He shouted into the wristband.

"Voice does not match. Error." The voice said. The Q-Rex fired its cannons at the Megazord, tangling it up in Domicile's robot's tentacles. The rangers held on for dear life.

"Great, now we have a haywire Zord to deal with." Sky shouted. Kyle tried another button. "Q-Rex, stop!" He shouted again. The dino robot did not listen as it continued its rampage.

"This worked last time." Kyle muttered, and with that he smacked the Morpher against the wall nearby.

"Please enter voice command." The computer said. Kyle grinned.

"That's more like it. Q-Rex, listen to me. Stop!" He tried again. The Q-Rex turned around and looked down at him.

"That's right. I'm your friend. You and I are gonna be pals right? Q-Rex, shoot that ugly squid bot." He ordered. The Q-Rex screeched again and fired its laser cannons, knocking Domicile's bot into a building.

"Good boy! Let's see what you can really do. Q-Rex! Convert to Megazord mode now." Kyle said. The Zord folded back and out popped arms and a head.

"Quantum missiles! Fire!" Kyle shouted into the wristband. The Q-Rex raised it's right arm and fired six red missiles, blowing away the tentacles binding the Megazord.

"Thunder fist!" Kyle ordered. The Q-Rex fired a punch from it's left arm at Domicile's robot as soon as it got back up.

"Curse you rangers." He shouted. "Okay guys, you take it from here." Kyle said to the others.

The Delta Megazord fired at Domicile's robot, destroying it. Domicile fell to the ground trapped in a containment card. "I'll have my revenge!" He said.

Back at Delta command center, the rangers briefed Cruger on the mission.

"Good job rangers. I have a feeling this won't be the end of it." He said. Kat turned to them. "Commander, there is a transmission from S.P.D central."

"Not now Kat." Cruger said. "No wait, it's a broadcast." She said. Suddenly Boss Blackland, Saurian and a horde of Mafbots appeared on screen as well as others all over the city.

"I adresss the city and most importantly Ssss.P.D. I'm tired of playing nice. You will ssssurrender to me or I will use my new batch of Mirage on the city. Every sssssingle alien in the city will obey me. Decide." Blackland ordered.

The screens went blank afterwards.

"This is not good. What are we going to do now?" Kyle said. The rangers all looked at each other.

Eric looked down

_I say we give him what he wants…_

Later that day an evacuation order was set for the city. The citizens were taken to safe zones outside or under the city. Eric stood in the middle of the park and looked around.

"Alright Blackland, come on out. I'm the one you want." He shouted. Blackland teleported in with Saurian behind him,

"Eric Myersss, you have given me nothing but trouble. Once I get rid of you and your son, I'll be able to take over the world."

"S.P.D won't let that happen." Eric said. Blackland nodded to Saurian, who unveiled the nest of eggs. They hatched and out came humanoid reptilians which soon grew to normal size.

"Oh great, and I thought things couldn't get any worse." He muttered.

"Kill him, Geckoids!" Saurian ordered. The pack of monsters ran at Eric, who began fighting them back. Blackland laughed as he pushed the button on his cane. The toxic Mirage gas filled the streets from the pods dropped from the ship.

After a thorough beating from the Geckoids, they hoisted Eric up to Blackland who slapped him in the face.

"Now you die." He said.

Suddenly laser blasts pelted the Geckoids from behind. The rangers ran out in S.W.A.T mode.

"Give up Blackland! You're not going anywhere." Sky shouted. Kyle ran over to get his dad out of the line of fire.

"Get them!!!" Blackland shouted, the Geckoids ran and attacked the rangers who began to fight back. Eric swatted Kyle away from him.

"I didn't need your help!!! It was stupid of you to come here!" He shouted at Kyle.

"I had to dad. I just got you back and I'm not gonna lose you again." He said. Eric seethed a little but stood up eventually. "Blackland released the Mirage, we don't have much time."

Out of the mist, a pack of alien citizens stepped forward in rows, like obedient foot soldiers. Blackland was very pleased. "Sssso, my army is complete. Destroy those rangers!!!" With that, the citizens were upon them, attacking, kicking, biting, like the rangers were cops in a prison riot.

"Do we fight back?" Bridge said, pushing some away. Sky ducked from one swinging a 2x4 at him. "No, we can't harm innocent civilians." He ordered. Z dodged one swinging a baseball bat at her. "They aren't exactly innocent anymore!!"

The ground shook as the S.P.D base rolled forward to the park. Cruger as Shadow Ranger was at the controls.

"Rangers, get in. Hurry!!!" He shouted over the comlink. Kyle helped Eric limp to the base door, the rangers ran with them and headed inside. The brainwashed citizens beat the base with various weapons they had. Cruger hit reverse and backed the base up and away from them until they could no longer catch up.

Blackland laughed as they retreated. "With those color coated clodssss hiding in fear, we can raid the museumsss, jewelry storesss, and get enough diamonds to power the

Gyro.

Inside the S.P.D base, Taylor and Jessica nursed Eric's wounds. "I know you're reckless Eric but this was insane." Taylor said. Eric said nothing as Kyle looked at him.

"Mr. Collins said you were reckless, and so am I." He said, arms crossed. Eric said nothing and held the cut on his arm. "Blackland won't stop. If he wants to fight me then I have no choice."

Wes was waiting for Sky in his room when he walked in.

"Here to tell me more heartwarming tales?" He muttered, giving his father the evil eye.

"I've come to say goodbye." Wes said, standing up. Sky looked up from the report Kyle gave him, "Fleeing again? Seems to be what you're best at old man." He sneered.

Wes shook his head. "I don't expect you to see me off. I'm going back to Silver Hills. The Guardians need me and I have a company to run. I just wanted to say son, I am proud of you. Your mother would be too if she were here." He put a hand on Sky's shoulder and patted him on the back.

"If you think a teary goodbye is gonna undo all those years of you being absent, you're wrong." Sky finally said. Wes looked down and without another word he left the room, the door sliding shut behind him.

Sky sat on the bed and stroked his hair with his fingers, sighing.

"He is not my father." He said.

Eric and Taylor gave their goodbye's. "Cadet Myers will escort you to a safe distance. We thank you for your help Mr. Collins." Cruger said, shaking his hand. Wes nodded. "I have a feeling we will meet again." He said.

Kyle drove Wes through town in an armored Jeep. Wes leaned on the side, his arm propping his head up.

"What's wrong Uncle Wes?" Kyle asked. Wes looked at him. "Kyle, we're both adults here, you can call me Wes, and what's bothering me is Sky would not let me in" He said, sighing.

"He can be very touchy sometimes. My first impression of him was he was very stern and didn't look like he ever had fun in his life. I know why now. No offense." He said.

Wes shook his head. "You're right. I should've been there for him. I just didn't want to turn into my father, keeping him from his dreams and hopes. I guess it doesn't matter anymore." He said.

Kyle screeched to a halt. Wes looked forward and saw a pack of alien citizens blocking the path. Kyle went to hit reverse but another line blocked their path.

"How could they find us???" Kyle shouted. Wes noticed something stuck in Kyle's wristband and pulled it out. "They tailed us." He said, showing the tracking chip.

Saurian stepped out of the line in the center.

"Boss Blackland wants to see you Mr. Myers. Your father's little friend there will also be required as bait." He said, holding up his arm cannon.

Kyle opened the door slowly. "Innocent civilians don't act this way. I'll hold them off, you get outta here." He said to Wes.

"Are you nuts? You can't take on this many opponents." Wes said. Kyle didn't listen as he closed the door behind him. Wes got in the drivers seat. "I'll go for help."

He didn't answer as he stood there looking at Saurian and the alien mind slaves armed to the teeth with baseball bats, crowbars, lumber, and any other melee weapon lying around.

Kyle ran at them with a battle scream. "Quantum Power!!" He shouted into his wrist, morphing and began fighting off every enemy who got close to him.

Wes took the wheel and hit the gas, plowing through a pack of them and went flying. Kyle drew his Quantum Defender and began fighting back. Suddenly they were all around him.

"Mega Battle-" Kyle could not finish calling his armor before Saurian blasted him into the garbage pileup. "No you don't ranger. Take it like a man." He said. The citizens began whailing on Kyle with everything. Kyle tried sweeping the legs out from under them but they soon became too much for him.

Saurian stood over a battered Quantum Ranger, laughing in victory. Kyle grabbed his Quantum Defender gun and aimed it at Saurian, but before he could get a shot off, Kyle fell out of morphed form, weak and battered.

"Boss Blackland still hasn't forgiven you for letting the doctor get away. When I bring him to you he will pay me handsomely." Saurian cackled.

"I will…kill you." Kyle said, spitting a wad of blood in his face. Saurian clenched his fist.

"Get this worm food out of my sight!" He ordered. The slaves picked him up and dragged him away.

All this time someone watched from the grate underground, it was Jack and Piggy, who had a cloth over his nostrils and mouth to avoid being turned.

"Oh no, he's one of S.P.D. I know he tried to lock me up Jack but we have to help him." He said.

Jack nodded. "There's nothing we can do for him now Piggy, but I know some people who can. Wait here." He said. Jack jumped out of the manhole and ran for the S.P.D base.


	12. Chapter 12

CH 12. SHOWDOWN

Jack beat the door of S.P.D hard.

"Let me in!!" He said. The rangers looked on the monitor to see it was Jack outside.

"Open the door." Cruger said finally. Jack jumped in and ran into the center where everyone waited.

"Guys, they got the new guy! They beat him within an inch of his life and dragged him away." He explained. Sky suddenly worried about Wes.

"What about the Jeep?" He asked. Jack shook his head. "It got away before the big beat down."

Jack explained everything, the alien citizens under control of Blackland, the big guy with a cannon arm, and the multiple lizard monsters.

"Wait, multiple?" Bridge chimed in. Jack looked at him.

"Right, there may have been a dozen of these big scaly things." He said. The rangers looked at each other.

"Dear lord, they're multiplying." Sky said.

"If we don't do something fast, New Tech City will fall, and then, the world." Cruger said.

In the junkyard outside of town, Saurian took turns punching Kyle with Geckoids.

"Enough!" Blackland said. Saurian was so mad he hit Kyle a few more times before Blackland lashed his tongue out, pulling Saurian and his arm away. Saurian fell to the ground.

"I sssaid enough!" Blackland said after retracting his tongue.

Kyle looked up with a haze in his eyes, seeing himself tried to a big metal pole. He knew he was surrounded so he didn't bother trying to think of an escape as he was too weak to fight back anyhow.

"I offer you a choice, join us and destroy your family and friends, or we'll find them and torture them before we do away with you."

Kyle looked up at him. "Go eat flies you son of a suitcase." He said, smirking.

Blackland scowled something awful.

"When I'm done with you, you'll beg me to finish you off. I won't. You're going to watch your fellow rangerssss parish." He slithered.

Kyle looked him in the eye, blood dripping from his lip.

"Blackland, your nothing to me but another busted criminal." He said, glaring.

Back at S.P.D, Bridge began eating some buttery toast as usual. Sky rolled his eyes at him.

"How can you eat at a time like this?" He cried. Bridge blinked for a second and couldn't come up with an answer.

"You're SUPPOSED to be finding a cure for the mind controlled citizens." Z said.

Bridge looked at her. "Oh yes, that. It's very simple." The rangers looked at each other blinking.

"Do you know how to change them back?" Syd asked.

Bridge nodded, eating the toast. "Can you tell us?" Sky asked. Bridge looked back up. "Yes I could." He said with a smile on his face.

"Are you going to tell us?" Z asked. Bridge held up a small vial of clear liquid. Sky blinked. "Water?" He asked.

Bridge shook his head. "Novocain." He said. Syd blinked at that. "How is Novocain going to help us here?" she asked.

"It's very simple really, we numb them up, and they can't fight anymore, and we capture them, and then I think of a real cure." Bridge said, smiling.

The other rangers flopped back down in their chairs.

"Well, back to the drawing board." Sky said, his hand on his forehead. Syd groaned. "I'm too rich for this." she said. "Any more bright ideas Red?" Z said in a sarcastic tone.

"Wait a minute. I have a plan. The Mirage is still in the air all over New Tech City, right?" Bridge asked. The other rangers looked back at him.

"Does this plan involve a giant magnet?" Sky asked.

Bridge stopped for a moment.

"Okay, I have another plan." He said. The other rangers huddled in to listen to him.

Back in the junkyard, Jessica and James were sneaking around, watching Blackland and his men torture Kyle.

"Sssssoften him up for me. I'm not done with him yet. He's going to be bait for the othersssss." Blackland ordered.

Saurian went back to beating up Kyle.

Jessica and her father tried to get closer to the pole, but the Geckoids were everywhere.

James moved too quickly and knocked over a piece of scrap, making a loud thud that both Saurian and the Geckoids heard.

"Who's there?" He shouted. Saurian instructed the Geckoids to search the junkyard.

"I'll distract them. Get Kyle free." James said, running out before Jessica could stop him. "Hey lizard face, over here!!" He shouted. The Geckoids chased him as he ran towards Saurian and jumped him from behind.

Saurian tried to shake him off. "Get off me you worm!" He shouted. Jessica pulled at the wire binding Kyle

"Wristband….hold it up." Kyle murmured. Jessica took the wristband off and held it up to his lips

"Quantum Power!" Kyle said. The wristband fastened back to his arm and morphed him into his ranger form. Kyle broke free of the ropes.

Saurian grabbed James off his back. "Time for the doctor to clock out." He said, stabbing his claws into his chest.

"Father!!!!!" Jessica shouted. James fell to the ground, dead. Kyle fired his Quantum Defender at the ground, kicking up dust to deter the lizards. "TF Eagle!" Kyle said into his wristband. The jet landed nearby. Kyle took a sobbing Jessica inside and hit the lever to take off.

Saurian fired at the TF Eagle to no avail as they were too far away. "Curse that ranger!!!" He shouted.

Back at Delta command, Bridge explained how he can use his Delta Runner to suck away all the Mirage in the air to free the citizens. Sky looked up.

"Best idea I've heard so far. I say we go for it, but we need Kyle back first before anything else." He said.

Kat and Boom came in with the Delta enforcers.

"We've modified them to stun the citizens. It should keep them frozen until you can get rid of the Mirage." Boom said.

"Just go easy on them. You only have an hour of energy for this." Kat informed them.

"Any luck finding Kyle?" Sky asked. Like clockwork, the rangers' Morphers beeped.

"This is Kyle. I got away from Blackland, but Dr. Zavier is gone. He sacrificed himself to save me." He said over his wristband. Jessica cried over the loss of her father and cursed Blackland's name at the same time.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, over and out." Kyle said, breaking the link. He went over to comfort Jessica.

"Will you kill Blackland?" She asked. Kyle looked down. "S.P.D does not kill." Kyle said.

Jessica looked up at him. "After everything he's done to your parents and my father you can honestly say you'll let him go quietly?" She said, anger in her eyes. Kyle looked down.

"I don't know…" He said. "He's out there waiting for me. I have to finish this fight." Kyle said, standing up slowly.

Suddenly the ground shook. Two giant robots came out of the sea. One looked like a triceratops, with horns and walked on all fours. The other flew in the air with six wings like a dragon.

"Meet your end, rangersssss. The Xenosaur and Varan are my most powerful creationssssssss." Blackland's voice boomed over the speakers from the Lizard Robo's.

The rangers looked at the robots approaching the city. "I thought they had no more left." Z said. "Rangers, take the SWAT Megazord. As soon as Cadet Myers returns I will send him to join you." He said.

Kyle, standing atop of a hill outside the city, sees the evil machines coming. "Looks like Blackland isn't waiting anymore." He said. "Q-Rex, arise!" He shouted into his wristband.

Kyle put Jessica back into the TF Eagle and put in the coordinates back to the S.P.D base. "Get back to base and wait for me there." He said.

Jessica squirmed. "You better not have a death wish. You can't do this alone!" She said. Kyle slammed the lid shut. Jessica beat on the glass as the Eagle took off from the cliff.

Kyle jumped on top of the Q-Rex as it headed towards the machines.

The SWAT Megazord flew towards the machines as well. The two nearly ran into each other.

"Kyle, nice of you to join us." Bridge said.

"Sorry guys, I was tied up at the moment." Kyle said.

The battle began. The Q-Rex fired its cannons at the Xenosaur as the SWAT Megazord battled the Varan in the sky.

Kyle pushed a button on his wristband. "Q-Rex, convert to warrior mode!" He said into the wristband.

The Q-rex folded back and took on the Megazord form.

"Nice trick ranger, but it won't stop me." A voice said from the Xenosaur. It was Saurian.

"I knew you'd be a part of this." Kyle said. "Q-Rex, fire rockets." He shouted. The Q-Rex held up its right arm and fired six rockets at the Xenosaur.

"Activate particle shield." Saurian said. The dino robo suddenly emitted a transparent shield to block the rockets. They exploded on impact.

"Neat trick lizard breath." Kyle muttered.

The SWAT Megazord blasted its guns at the Varan, who opened a compartment on its chest and fired a million pellet missiles at them.

"Evade!" Sky shouted. The Megazord weaved through the blasts and fired again at Varan, who emitted the same kind of shield.

"This is nuts." Syd shouted. Varan fired a huge mega blast from its mouth, which hit the Megazord in the chest, sending it careening down to earth.

Xenosaur blasted laser rope from its horns at the Q-Rex, tying it up.

Kyle racked his brain trying to think of a way to get it free. Suddenly a few rocket blasts from behind hit the triceratops, releasing the Q-Rex.

It was Delta Command Megazord.

"I got you covered rangers. Now let's finish them." Shadow Ranger shouted.

"Right!" The rangers said in unison. The SWAT Megazord got up and flew back into the air.

Q-Rex turned back to the Xenosaur. "Max Blizzard!" He shouted. The Q-Rex fired two large green blasts from its shoulder mounts, hitting the dino robot.

Saurian fiddled with the controls. "It's frozen! I can't move it." He said, hitting the control board with his fist.

"Flying fist!" Kyle shouted. The Q-Rex fired the fist from its left arm which shot through the Xenosaur.

"Time to go." Saurian said, jumping from his damaged robot as it exploded. The SWAT Megazord pushed the Varan into space, where it began to heat up to immense temperature.

"I mussst esssscape." Blackland said, ejecting in an escape pod.

"SWAT Flyer Cannon!" The rangers said, turning the Megazord into a giant cannon. "Fire!" They said, shooting the Varan. It exploded into pieces.

Blackland and Saurian regrouped.

The alien citizens rallied around them in rows.

The rangers landed outside their Zords.

"Let's finish this once and for all." Kyle said.

The rangers walked into the city, SWAT blasters at their sides. Kyle with them. Blackland and Saurian headed the same way with their brainwashed militia, ready for the final battle between S.P.D and Reptillia Family.


	13. Chapter 13

CH 13. DEPARTURE

The rangers stopped in an abandoned building and de-morphed.

"Guys, Jessica's father sacrificed himself to save me. After this is over, I'm getting out of it. I don't think I'm cut out to be a ranger anymore." Kyle said.

"You've come this far and NOW you want to quit? You sound just like my predecessor." Sky said, grabbing Kyle by the collar.

"Fine, if going up against Blackland means dying, win or lose, I'll have a heck of a time." He said, pushing Sky's hand away.

The S.P.D rangers looked at the horde of citizens, Mafbots, and lizard foot soldiers in front of them.

"See you guys on the other side." Kyle said, holding up wristband.

Sky and the others held up their Morphers. "It's been real guys." He said to the others.

"Let's go down fighting." Bridge said. The girls nodded.

"Ready???" Sky shouted.

"Ready!!!" The others shouted.

"S.P.D Emergency!!"

"Quantum Power!!!"

The five rangers dove into the air and morphed. They came back down guns blazing.

"No casualties! Just bring them down!!" Sky shouted, firing his blasters at the Geckoids.

"Easier said than done!!" Z said, dodging the melee attacks of the alien militia. She and Syd blasted the weapons out of their hands.

"Time for the secret weapons." Sky said, holding up his Morpher. "SWAT Mode!"

The four rangers donned their tactical vests and Delta enforcers. They blasted a the alien citizens, rendering them unconscious. Kyle slashed at the Geckoids with his Quantum Defender sword. The lizard men fell to the ground and crumbled.

"So, they are just hollow clones." Kyle said. He looked up and at the end of the street he saw Saurian standing there with two swords drawn.

"Payback time." Kyle said, slashing his way through the horde.

"Come and get me ranger, if you can!" He said, summoning more Geckoids who dog-piled Kyle. Suddenly a blue blade cut through them. It was Sky in his Battlizer cyber mode.

"Get going Kyle! We got this! Go settle the score with Saurian!" Sky said. Kyle hesitated. "I can't just leave you guys here!" He protested.

Sky slashed away the Geckoids and Mafbots.

"I said go. That's an order!" he shouted. Kyle gritted his teeth through his helmet and cut a path through to Saurian.

Kyle ran open to an empty street, with no sign of enemies.

Suddenly a green blur zipped by, slashing him in the chest. Kyle flew into the pile of trash bags nearby.

"Too slow ranger." Saurian said, holding his arm cannon out. He fired at Kyle who dodged in the nick of time.

"Hold still you red moth!" He shouted, shooting at Kyle.

"Quantum Defender!" Kyle grabbed his sidearm and fired at Saurian, who deflected it with his sword.

"Blackland told me you were strong. I was expecting better from you." He said, advancing on Kyle, who glanced to see the rangers were being swamped by Blackland's cronies. Saurian grinned.

"You better stop worrying about them and fend for yourself boy. The cavalry is not coming." He said, pointing his sword at Kyle's chest.

The S.P.D rangers were down and on the defensive. "How bout using the Canine Cannon?" Z suggested. "Too risky, we may take down some innocents with that blast." Sky shouted.

Suddenly laser blasts were fired from behind.

"What?" Bridge said, looking up.

Wes in his Silver Guardian uniform and red beret led a team of Silver Guardians down the alley.

"Dad!!" Sky shouted.

"Charge!" Wes ordered as the Guardians joined the battle, blasting Gekkoids and Mafbots with lasers and hitting alien militia with tranquilizer darts.

Kyle looked back at Saurian. "You were saying?" He grinned. Saurian hissed and attacked.

"Mega Battle, activate!!!" Kyle shouted into his wristband just in time to block the attacks with his Mega Battle armor.

"Let's make this a fair fight." He said, clipping gun swords to his arms. Saurian scowled. "I don't fight fair!" He said, attacking Kyle with his sword. The ranger dodged and defended himself with his gun swords.

"Lasers, fire!!" He shot both lasers at Saurian, knocking him away.

Saurian got up, angry and seeing red.

"Curse you, ranger!!!" Kyle flew in on his wings and grabbed Saurian, lifting into the air.

"Put me down you pathetic human." He shouted.

"You got it." Kyle said, smashing Saurian through a few buildings and dropping him through the top of a skyscraper. Saurian fell through 20 floors before finally hitting the bottom.

Kyle landed outside. "Time to end this." He said, putting his gun swords together, making a big red light blade.

Saurian stood up slowly, staggering.

"I won't go down fighting ranger!" He said. Kyle stabbed him with the hot red blade, right down the middle.

Saurian spit out green blood.

"You've gotten strong fire ranger. I'm glad to fall by your blade. But your world will fall by Blackland's hand." He said, laughing before falling over and exploding.

"I hate bounty hunters." Kyle said, powering down from his Mega Battle.

The Guardians managed to help the rangers get back in the fight but more alien soldiers came out of the woodwork and attacked.

"We can't shoot them!" Sky said. Wes fought them off best he could. "Any more bright ideas?" He asked. Suddenly a huge flying machine shot over them.

"Wait, that's…" Bridge said, looking up. It was the Delta Runner 2 flying above the city.

"Who the heck is flying that?" Syd shouted. A voice came over the communicators. "I got a solution to the weather we're having."

It was Jack.

Sky grabbed his Morpher and replied. "Jack, what are you doing?"

"You scratch that and I'll come after you." Bridge added. Jack laughed and began to fly in circles, slowly at first, but soon picking up momentum. The Mirage left the air and began to suck up in a vortex.

Wes looked up. "Why does that look so familiar?" he said to himself.

The alien citizens soon came top their senses, dropping their random weapons and looked around, with no memory of what happened.

"He saved our lives, again." Sky said.

Bridge smirked. "He's quite the guy."

The girls both sighed in relief.

"Thank god that's over!" Syd exclaimed. Suddenly the sky went black and the Reptilia ship descended.

"You had to say it." Z muttered to Syd. Kyle rejoined the others to make sure they were okay.

"Uncle Wes, I knew you-" Wes cut him off/

"I don't think now is the time for gratitude." He said, pointing. A beam shot down and Blackland descended.

"Ssss.P.D!!! You have sssstood in my way long enough! Now I will do what my minions could never do and finish you."

Kyle looked at the others and then back at Blackland. "You guys hang back. This one is mine." He said. Suddenly someone put a hand on his shoulder. It was Eric.

"Dad….what are you doing here?" Kyle said. Eric looked at them and then Kyle.

"Don't do this on your own son. If you turn down your friends, you are doomed to be alone." He said.

Kyle nodded. "Your call leader boy." He said to Sky.

"Rangers, lets move out." Sky said. The five rangers walked toward Blackland ready to fight.

Blackland twirled his cane. "Letsss go!" He beckoned.

The rangers attacked with their Delta enforcers and circled around him. Blackland swatted Bridge with his cane and sent him crashing into a sheet metal door. He grabbed Syd and blasted Z into a window.

"Let go you gecko." Syd shouted, squirming. Blackland threw her into a lamp post.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sky said to Kyle, who nodded.

"Battlizer, sonic mode!"

"Mega Battle!"

The two rangers donned their battle armor and attack Blackland, who dodged.

Sky slashed fiery waves at Blackland, who jumped in the air and stabbed him in the chest with the pointy end.

Sky yelped in pain and fell down to the ground and out of morphed and battlized form.

"Sky! That's it. You're mine!" Kyle said, spinning and slashing at Blackland, who blocked with his cane. When he saw his opening he dug his claws into Kyle's body, who froze and screamed out of pain.

"You are weak and pathetic!" Blackland said, blasting Kyle away. He too fell out of both forms.

All the rangers were scattered around Blackland, de-morphed and defeated.

"Now for your preciousssss city." Blackland said, removing his mutant patch, showing his DNA. He began to grow.

"Oh no!" Kyle said, getting up slowly. He went to talk into his wristband until someone came running up.

"No Kyle!" It was Eric, and Taylor was with him.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" Kyle shouted, trying to get them out of there.

Blackland began destroying the city.

"I need to call the Q-Rex…." Kyle sank to one knee, still in pain from the fights before.

"He's got internal injuries." Taylor said, examining him.

"I'm fine!" Kyle said, trying to get up again before she stopped him.

"You don't spend years in the Air Force without learning something about human injuries." She said, putting pressure on his bleeding cuts.

"This is MY fight." Eric said, grabbing the Quantum Morpher off Kyle, who grabbed at it.

"G-give it back!" Kyle said.

Eric pushed at the button and de-activated the voice lock. "Please enter identification." The computer voice said.

"Dad, don't!" Kyle pleaded. "Eric, do you have to do this?" Taylor asked. Eric nodded slowly. "He started this battle, and I'm going to finish it."

Taylor stood up and kissed Eric.

"Come back alive." She said. He smirked. "You know me Taylor, I get the job done."

He held up his wrist. "Quantum Power!!!" He shouted, becoming the Quantum Ranger once more.

"Q-Rex, arise!!" He commanded. The Q-Rex arose from the ground and screeched its ear splitting shriek.

Eric jumped on board and headed for Blackland.

"Pitiful ranger, you sssstill refuse to surrender!!" Blackland shouted, firing laser blasts from his cane at the dino mecha.

"Q-Rex, fire!" He said, the Q-Rex fired its huge shoulder blasters at Blackland, throwing him back.

"Curse you! Now I ssshall do what reptiles do best!" He said, splitting into five.

The five Blacklands began to gang up on the Q-Rex.

Eric fell back. "This is NOT what I had in mind." Suddenly, like clockwork, laser blasts fired from behind.

It was the SWAT Megazord and the Delta Command Megazord.

"We got you covered!" Sky said, shooting at two of the Blacklands. Delta Command fired its huge panel laser at two more.

"You think thissss is all I have??" He shouted, he suddenly brought out ten more clones, which took out both S.P.D Megazords.

"This is not happening!" Eric muttered. He looked down at the Q-Rex. "Only one thing left to do." He said.

Eric set the Trixyrium crystal to the highest it will go.

Wes ran up. "Eric no!! That crystal isn't meant to have that much power!!! It'll blow!!!"

Eric looked down at Taylor and Kyle.

"Goodbye Taylor, I'll always love you. Goodbye Kyle, I'm proud of you." He said.

Taylor ran towards the Q-Rex as it walked toward the Blacklands. Wes grabbed her and held her back.

"No, it's too dangerous!" He said.

The Q-Rex glowed bright, ready to go off like a nuke. Blackland reformed back into one. "I won't let you!" He shouted, aiming at it to destroy it.

Suddenly the SWAT Megazord flew towards Blackland and Q-Rex, grabbing them both and flying into the air, dropping Blackland and Q-Rex on top of each other. It was Kyle in the pilot's seat.

Eric looked up. "Kyle!! What are doing?" He shouted.

"Doing what I've always wanted to, help you fight. Now get out of there before the Zord explodes!" He said, taking them out of the atmosphere. Eric sat inside the Q-Rex and patted the console.

"It was fun old friend." He said. Kyle shed a tear inside his helmet.

"I love you dad." He said.

"I know son, now throw us! Now!" He said.

The Q-Rex exploded with Blackland in a megaton blast in space.

Taylor fell to her knees and sobbed. "I can't believe he's gone." She sobbed. The other rangers ran up to her and Wes.

The SWAT Megazord landed and Kyle joined up with them.

"How did you learn how to fly the Megazord?" Sky shouted. Kyle scratched his head. "I play a lot of videogames." He said.

Taylor wiped her eyes. "I can't believe he's gone." She said. All this time one of the Mafbots crawled towards them and took aim.

It fired and hit Taylor square in the back. She sank to the ground.

"Mom!!!" Kyle shouted, catching her. Wes shot the Mafbot in the head, destroying it. Sky called for an ambulance.

Taylor looked up at Kyle. "My son…." She mused.

"Don't talk, just wait for the paramedics." Kyle said, comforting her. She put a hand on his cheek.

"Let me join your father." She said, and with that her hand fell, she was gone.

Kyle screamed out in anguish, losing both his parents again. The other rangers just stood there.

Two weeks later a funeral was held for both Eric and Taylor. Wes and Kyle both spoke at the graves.

"Eric, you were my best friend, and even though my fellow rangers came and went, you were always there. Ever since high school we watched out for one another. Taylor, you were everything to Eric. You were the one to tame him when no other woman could. I'll miss you both very much.

"Mom, Dad, I only had a short time to know who you really were, but I'm glad I did before you were gone. I'll never forget how you told me that being a ranger meant people before yourself. I know I never will get out of your shadow Dad, but now…I don't need to anymore. I'll always love you both."

The rangers and Jessica were both there, putting yellow and red wreaths of flowers on the respective graves.

The next day, at Delta Command, Kyle came into Cruger's office.

"I have my resignation here sir. I'm sure you want this for letting my parents die." Kyle said.

Cruger looked up.

"Will you go back to the Silver Guardians?" He asked. Kyle scratched his head and nodded.

"Well we have some news for you." He said, pointing to the door. Wes came in with some signed papers.

"Uncle Wes?" Kyle said. He nodded.

"As of now, the Silver Guardians will merge with S.P.D." He said. Kyle couldn't believe what he heard.

Cruger tore up the letter. "I have a better idea." He said.

The other rangers waited in the game room for Cruger to introduce the new member of the team.

"I can't believe Kyle quit." Bridge said. Z looked up. "It seems like only yesterday he joined the team." She said.

"I know, who would've guessed both his parents were once rangers?" Syd said. Bridge sighed. "Well, the Commander knows best. Let's treat the new guy like we would Kyle." He said, the others nodded.

Cruger finally walked in.

"Rangers, let me introduce the new ranger to the team." He said. In walked Kyle with an S.P.D outfit on.

"I thought you quit." Bridge said, surprised.

"I'm not so easy to get rid of I guess." Kyle joked. Kat gave Kyle his S.P.D badge and gun.

"Congratulations Kyle Myers, you are the new Green Ranger." She said. Kyle tore the black patch off his jacket to reveal the green star.

"Now your team is whole again." Cruger said.

"Just remember, being green is actually easy, because once I heard this song, sung by a puppet, and well…" Bridge trailed off, the others rolling their eyes. Kyle looked at him like he was nuts.

Suddenly an alert went off.

"Looks like we don't have time to break you in slowly." Z said. "Hurry rangers, the city needs you." Cruger ordered.

"Wait wait wait!!" Jessica said, running in wearing an S.P.D lab coat.

"I took her on as an intern in the lab." Kat said, surprising Kyle. Jessica ran over and kissed Kyle.

"For luck." She said, winking. Kyle blushed.

Sky rolled his eyes. "Come on lover boy." He said, grabbing his badge, the others did as well.

"Ready?" He said. "Ready!!" The others said in unison.

"S.P.D Emergency."

Epilogue

Wes sat at Bio-Labs and worked on signing paperwork. He looked at the framed picture of his friends. He stared at Jen.

"Mr. Collins, the wormhole is ready." Dr Zaskin said. Wes looked up. They went inside and looked at the man-made wormhole in the lab.

"I hope you know what your doing Zaskin." Wes said. The doctor put a hand on his shoulder. "I've done enough research on the crystal to control the portal. It only took me 22 years." He said.

The hole began to grow.

"It's not stabilizing sir!!" the assistant said, typing at the computer. The hole began to crackle with thunder.

"Shut it down!! Now!!!" Zaskin shouted.

Wes said nothing as he ran and jumped through the portal.

"Mr. Collins!!!" Zaskin shouted. The hole finally closed and Wes was nowhere to be found.

Wes woke up around flying cars and giant buildings.

He saw two cars pull up that had the Time Force symbol on the doors.

"I'm home." He said, smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

ALTERNATE ENDING

CH 13. DEPARTURE

The rangers stopped in an abandoned building and de-morphed.

"Guys, Jessica's father sacrificed himself to save me. After this is over, I'm getting out of it. I don't think I'm cut out to be a ranger anymore." Kyle said.

"You've come this far and NOW you want to quit? You sound just like my predecessor." Sky said, grabbing Kyle by the collar.

"Fine, if going up against Blackland means dying, win or lose, I'll have a heck of a time." He said, pushing Sky's hand away.

The S.P.D rangers looked at the horde of citizens, Mafbots, and lizard foot soldiers in front of them.

"See you guys on the other side." Kyle said, holding up wristband.

Sky and the others held up their Morphers. "It's been real guys." He said to the others.

"Let's go down fighting." Bridge said. The girls nodded.

"Ready???" Sky shouted.

"Ready!!!" The others shouted.

"S.P.D Emergency!!"

"Quantum Power!!!"

The five rangers dove into the air and morphed. They came back down guns blazing.

"No casualties! Just bring them down!!" Sky shouted, firing his blasters at the Geckoids.

"Easier said than done!!" Z said, dodging the melee attacks of the alien militia. She and Syd blasted the weapons out of their hands.

"Time for the secret weapons." Sky said, holding up his Morpher. "SWAT Mode!"

The four rangers donned their tactical vests and Delta enforcers. They blasted a the alien citizens, rendering them unconscious. Kyle slashed at the Geckoids with his Quantum Defender sword. The lizard men fell to the ground and crumbled.

"So, they are just hollow clones." Kyle said. He looked up and at the end of the street he saw Saurian standing there with two swords drawn.

"Payback time." Kyle said, slashing his way through the horde.

"Come and get me ranger, if you can!" He said, summoning more Geckoids who dog-piled Kyle. Suddenly a blue blade cut through them. It was Sky in his Battlizer cyber mode.

"Get going Kyle! We got this! Go settle the score with Saurian!" Sky said. Kyle hesitated. "I can't just leave you guys here!" He protested.

Sky slashed away the Geckoids and Mafbots.

"I said go. That's an order!" he shouted. Kyle gritted his teeth through his helmet and cut a path through to Saurian.

Kyle ran open to an empty street, with no sign of enemies.

Suddenly a green blur zipped by, slashing him in the chest. Kyle flew into the pile of trash bags nearby.

"Too slow ranger." Saurian said, holding his arm cannon out. He fired at Kyle who dodged in the nick of time.

"Hold still you red moth!" He shouted, shooting at Kyle.

"Quantum Defender!" Kyle grabbed his sidearm and fired at Saurian, who deflected it with his sword.

"Blackland told me you were strong. I was expecting better from you." He said, advancing on Kyle, who glanced to see the rangers were being swamped by Blackland's cronies. Saurian grinned.

"You better stop worrying about them and fend for yourself boy. The cavalry is not coming." He said, pointing his sword at Kyle's chest.

The S.P.D rangers were down and on the defensive. "How bout using the Canine Cannon?" Z suggested. "Too risky, we may take down some innocents with that blast." Sky shouted.

Suddenly laser blasts were fired from behind.

"What?" Bridge said, looking up.

Wes in his Silver Guardian uniform and red beret led a team of Silver Guardians down the alley.

"Dad!!" Sky shouted.

"Charge!" Wes ordered as the Guardians joined the battle, blasting Gekkoids and Mafbots with lasers and hitting alien militia with tranquilizer darts.

Kyle looked back at Saurian. "You were saying?" He grinned. Saurian hissed and attacked.

"Mega Battle, activate!!!" Kyle shouted into his wristband just in time to block the attacks with his Mega Battle armor.

"Let's make this a fair fight." He said, clipping gun swords to his arms. Saurian scowled. "I don't fight fair!" He said, attacking Kyle with his sword. The ranger dodged and defended himself with his gun swords.

"Lasers, fire!!" He shot both lasers at Saurian, knocking him away.

Saurian got up, angry and seeing red.

"Curse you, ranger!!!" Kyle flew in on his wings and grabbed Saurian, lifting into the air.

"Put me down you pathetic human." He shouted.

"You got it." Kyle said, smashing Saurian through a few buildings and dropping him through the top of a skyscraper. Saurian fell through 20 floors before finally hitting the bottom.

Kyle landed outside. "Time to end this." He said, putting his gun swords together, making a big red light blade.

Saurian stood up slowly, staggering.

"I won't go down fighting ranger!" He said. Kyle stabbed him with the hot red blade, right down the middle.

Saurian spit out green blood.

"You've gotten strong fire ranger. I'm glad to fall by your blade. But your world will fall by Blackland's hand." He said, laughing before falling over and exploding.

"I hate bounty hunters." Kyle said, powering down from his Mega Battle.

The Guardians managed to help the rangers get back in the fight but more alien soldiers came out of the woodwork and attacked.

"We can't shoot them!" Sky said. Wes fought them off best he could. "Any more bright ideas?" He asked. Suddenly a huge flying machine shot over them.

"Wait, that's…" Bridge said, looking up. It was the Delta Runner 2 flying above the city.

"Who the heck is flying that?" Syd shouted. A voice came over the communicators. "I got a solution to the weather we're having."

It was Jack.

Sky grabbed his Morpher and replied. "Jack, what are you doing?"

"You scratch that and I'll come after you." Bridge added. Jack laughed and began to fly in circles, slowly at first, but soon picking up momentum. The Mirage left the air and began to suck up in a vortex.

Wes looked up. "Why does that look so familiar?" he said to himself.

The alien citizens soon came top their senses, dropping their random weapons and looked around, with no memory of what happened.

"He saved our lives, again." Sky said.

Bridge smirked. "He's quite the guy."

The girls both sighed in relief.

"Thank god that's over!" Syd exclaimed. Suddenly the sky went black and the Reptilia ship descended.

"You had to say it." Z muttered to Syd. Kyle rejoined the others to make sure they were okay.

"Uncle Wes, I knew you-" Wes cut him off/

"I don't think now is the time for gratitude." He said, pointing. A beam shot down and Blackland descended.

"Ssss.P.D!!! You have sssstood in my way long enough! Now I will do what my minions could never do and finish you."

Kyle looked at the others and then back at Blackland. "You guys hang back. This one is mine." He said. Suddenly someone put a hand on his shoulder. It was Eric.

"Dad….what are you doing here?" Kyle said. Eric looked at them and then Kyle.

"Don't do this on your own son. If you turn down your friends, you are doomed to be alone." He said.

Kyle nodded. "Your call leader boy." He said to Sky.

"Rangers, lets move out." Sky said. The five rangers walked toward Blackland ready to fight.

Blackland twirled his cane. "Letsss go!" He beckoned.

The rangers attacked with their Delta enforcers and circled around him. Blackland swatted Bridge with his cane and sent him crashing into a sheet metal door. He grabbed Syd and blasted Z into a window.

"Let go you gecko." Syd shouted, squirming. Blackland threw her into a lamp post.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sky said to Kyle, who nodded.

"Battlizer, sonic mode!"

"Mega Battle!"

The two rangers donned their battle armor and attack Blackland, who dodged.

Sky slashed fiery waves at Blackland, who jumped in the air and stabbed him in the chest with the pointy end.

Sky yelped in pain and fell down to the ground and out of morphed and battlized form.

"Sky! That's it. You're mine!" Kyle said, spinning and slashing at Blackland, who blocked with his cane. When he saw his opening he dug his claws into Kyle's body, who froze and screamed out of pain.

"You are weak and pathetic!" Blackland said, blasting Kyle away. He too fell out of both forms.

All the rangers were scattered around Blackland, de-morphed and defeated.

"Now for your preciousssss city." Blackland said, removing his mutant patch, showing his DNA. He began to grow.

"Oh no!" Kyle said, getting up slowly. He went to talk into his wristband until someone came running up.

"Q-Rex, arise!" Kyle shouted.

The dino mecha rose out of the ground and screamed.

"Convert to warrior mode!" Kyle ordered, the shoulder cannons folded back and the Q-Rex stood in Megazord mode.

"Rangers, I'm sending the fliers." Kat said over the intercom. The others stood up.

"Let's give Kyle some backup." Sky said. The others nodded and re-morphed, getting to the Zords.

Both the SWAT Megazord and Q-Rex Megazord began to take Blackland on.

"Surrender Blackland, you are outnumbered." Sky shouted. The evil lizard smirked. "You think sssso?" He cackled.

Suddenly he split into two.

"We can handle this." Kyle said. After saying that, two more clones of Blackland appeared.

"Famous last words?" Syd muttered.

The two Megazords charged into battle. The Q-Rex fired its missiles, which the lizards dodged easily. Two electro shocked him with their canes. The Megazord fell to the ground like a ton of bricks.

Kyle held on for dear life. "This is not happening." He mused.

The SWAT Megazord fired at the other two, hitting buildings instead.

"Watch where you're aiming Bridge." Z shouted. He put a hand on his helmet nervously.

"Sorry." He said.

Blackland reformed back into one.

"Ssssilly rangers, you cannot defeat me even in one form." He said. Suddenly blasters threw him back.

It was the Delta Command Megazord.

"Thought you could use some help." Cruger said as Shadow Ranger.

The others cheered. "Glad you came boss." Sky said. Kyle got the Q-Rex back up just in time because Blackland was not happy.

"I'll crush you!!" He said, lashing his tongue out and shorting out one of the arms off the Q-Rex.

"No!!" Kyle said. He clenched his fist.

"Now it's personal! Q-Rex, fire rocket fist!" He ordered, the robot held up its good arm and fired its fist at Blackland, who spun his cane to block it.

"Issss that the best you can do?" He shouted.

"Let's finish this the old fashion way." Sky said, the others nodded. The SWAT Megazord grabbed Blackland, flying him up into the burning atmosphere.

Blackland screamed in pain.

"It burnsss!!!"

"Hot enough for you?" Bridge joked. Kyle looked up. "Hey!! No fair you guys!! This scalehead is mine!!!" He shouted. Blackland stabbed the pointy end of his cane into the Megazord thrusters.

The SWAT robot fell to the earth with Blackland riding it like a snowboard.

"Brace for impact!" Sky said, griping the controls. "Guys!!" Kyle shouted, pushing buttons on the wristband. "Come on old friend. I need your help now more than ever." Kyle said, trying to get the broken arm to lift up.

The Q-Rex moved its missile arm up slowly.

"Gotta cut this just right." Kyle said, waiting until Blackland and the Megazord were close enough.

"Fire!!!" He shouted into the wristband. The arm fired its six missiles, all of them hitting Blackland in the chest.

The crime lord flew from the damaged Megazord and crashed hard into the city streets.

"I got one of the thrusters back online." Bridge said. Sky bit his lip.

"Close enough!" He said, grabbing the levers and guiding the Megazord away from hitting the city like a meteorite and flew sideways.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Syd yelled.

"Hang on!!" Sky said, steering the Megazord to hit the mountain to stop. The SWAT Megazord hit the mountain like a brick wall. The mecha was sprawled out like a tired lineman.

"Well, at least we stopped." Bridge said. Sky sighed in relief.

Blackland got up, angrier than ever.

"Now you're mine!!!" Blackland said, running at the Q-Rex with its cane in a stabbing manner.

"Let's hit him together." Cruger said. Kyle nodded.

Both Megazords aimed their panels at the lizard.

"Max Blizzard, fire!!!"

"Solar Panels, fire!!!!" The rangers said in unison. Both hot and cold blasts hitting Blackland dead center, he flew back and exploded.

Kyle jumped down.

Blackland had been reduced to normal size. His DNA patch empty.

"Why won't you die?" He shouted. Kyle walked to him, aiming his Quantum Defender.

"Fine, boy. Kill me. I know you want to." He slithered.

Kyle eased his finger on the trigger. He hesitated. That moment of hesitation was all Blackland needed.

"Fool!" He shouted, lashing his tongue out at the wristband, cutting it open. It crackled with energy.

Kyle switched from morphed to de-morphed form and back again. Blackland laughed with delight. "You are finished."

Kyle gripped his gun. "So are you!" He shouted, turning the Quantum Defender into sword mode. He ran and slashed Blackland, who fought back with his cane. Kyle screamed with anger and brought down his sword on the cane, breaking it in two.

A black mist seeped from the cane and it melted.

"Noooo!!!!" He shouted. He glared at the young ranger. "I'll sssssee you in the next world ranger." He said, scowling.

"Not before I see you in jail!!" He said, holding up his wristband and confining Blackland to a card.

The card fell to the ground, Blackland pounding on it.

"I will make you pay for this!!!" He shouted. The Quantum Morpher began to heat up and spit fire.

"System error." The computer said, fading into a deep voice. The ranger form fell away for good. The Quantum Ranger was no more.

The others ran up to Kyle, who held the destroyed wristband in his hand.

"Are you okay?" Sky asked, Kyle nodded slowly, picking up the card. "Case closed eh chief?" He asked Cruger, who put a hand on his shoulder. "Nice work Cadet Myers. You are a prime example of a ranger." He said.

Eric and Taylor stood there. Kyle walked up to them. "Sorry I destroyed your wristband dad." He said, handing it to him. Eric shook his head and handed it back.

"I'm proud of you Kyle. You finished a battle that was long overdue." He said, Taylor nodded alongside him.

Wes walked up to Sky.

"Don't you have something you want to say son?" He said, smirking. Sky went to slug Wes again but was faking it and shook his hand.

"Thanks for coming dad." He said. Wes blinked. "You called me "dad"." He said, surprised.

"I guess I did." Sky said.

The S.P.D crew went back to base.

A month passed and once all the Mirage was rounded up and returned back to humans, there was a ceremony at S.P.D.

"Commander Fowler Birdie, in honor of your many years of service to Space Patrol Delta, it is a true honor to take over as Head Commander of S.P.D." Cruger said, taking the helm of leader of Space Patrol Delta.

Birdie looked at him. "Yes I supposed I am overdue for a vacation. Just don't screw things up too bad Doggie." He said. The cadets applauded as Cruger took the position.

Once they were back in New Tech City the rangers and Cruger had one final meeting.

"This raises a problem at S.P.D Earth base. Who do I leave in charge?" Cruger said, looking at his five rangers.

Sky stepped forward. "Sir, I nominate Kyle Myers to take control. His dedication and battle record are credentials in my own opinion sir since he can no longer be a ranger." Sky said, stepping back in line.

Eric and Taylor patted a surprised Kyle on the shoulders. He was speechless.

"Cadet Myers, do you think you have what it takes to lead?" Cruger asked.

Kyle could not get the words out. Cruger knew he was not ready. "Very well. I appoint Sky Tate to be the new leader of S.P.D Earth base." He said. Sky could not believe what he was hearing. He shook Cruger's hand in delight.

"You won't regret this Commander." He said. Sky turned around to address the others.

"As my first order of business, I must choose a new red ranger." He said, holding his badge up.

"What do you say Kyle? You always said your dream was to lead the Power Rangers one day." He said, offering it to him. Kyle looked at them and back to his parents.

He took the Morpher and walked over to Bridge.

"Here, you earned it." He said. Bridge blinked at this gesture. "What?? Me?? Red?? Ranger??" He stammered.

"That's about it." Kyle said. Sky looked at him. "Why are you giving all this up?" He asked.

Kyle looked back at him. "Bridge was here first, and I wouldn't feel right stepping in and taking over when he's been here before me."

Bridge nodded. "Thanks Kyle, I know this meant a lot to you." He said. Kyle patted him on the shoulder.

"Just make sure you don't get shot down, or we may have a female red ranger next." He said, the guys laughed. The girls scowled at them.

"Well, anything can happen." Sky said.

"I feel like celebrating. Who's up for buttery toast?" Bridge asked, a happy look on his face. The girls just sighed.

"I want Jack back." Z said.

"Ditto." Syd added.

Kyle looked at Sky. "I think I can serve S.P.D better as a trainer." He said. Sky raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Wes came in with his team of Silver Guardians.

"I've gotten the okay from Commander Cruger. The Silver Guardians will merge with S.P.D from this day forward." Wes said.

Sky looked at Kyle. "You got yourself a job." He said, shaking Kyle's hand.

Eric and Taylor rejoined Kyle. "We're proud of you." Taylor said. Eric shook his hand. "You have more will power than I did at your age son. I would've jumped at the chance to lead." He said.

Kyle nodded. "I had fun as a ranger, but deep down, I'm a Silver Guardian to the core." He said. Jessica came out with a lab coat on, accompanying Kat.

"What do you think Kyle?" She asked, modeling it for him. Kyle smiled. "I think you and I have a date to finish." He said, taking her by the arm.

"Wait, Jessica, what about the new plasma reactor we were working on?" Kat asked. Jessica looked at Kyle then back at her. "I'm on lunch break." She said, leaving with him.

"And so, Jessica and I got married, Bridge became the new Red Ranger, and my folks went on a second honeymoon somewhere not so secluded." Kyle said to his team of D-squad cadets.

Kyle was a few years older, a wedding ring on his hand and wearing a red commander's beret.

"What happened to the Q-Rex?" a cadet asked. Kyle laughed. "We sold it to the natural history museum as a display." He said. One skeptical cadet snorted.

"Something tells me you made all this up." He said. Kyle looked at him. "Well you can think about it as the whole squad does five laps around the base."

The whole squad groaned and stood up and began to run off two by two and around the base. Kyle watched them run and just laughed a little to himself.

Inside his office there was a framed box with the Quantum Morpher pinned up like a war medal. The inscription read "Think about the future, it is just a button push away".


End file.
